To The Other Side
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Selene, Silvia, and Sav'ra are super heros. The Female Counterparts to the Dark Knight, the Speedster, and the Martian. Their world was destroyed, so they managed to escape that fate, and land in an Alternate Dimension's Earth. Now six years later, they can't escape their past. Can they save this new earth this time? Or will they fail? And how will their boyfriends react? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**To the Other Side**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

A spaceship was floating through space without any know destination. The ship was dented and such from space debris and passing comets, but it still held. The ship seemed empty. Wires were exposed and sparking, but they still held tight to the ship's integrity. The Cabin at the front of the ship was empty. There was no one flying as it was on autopilot. To the left of the cabin, there were three chambers; cryogenic chambers to be exact. Each held a woman clad in costume.

In the middle was a woman with long black hair tied in a tight ponytail to the nape of her neck, wearing a black fedora and a mask over her eyes. Her suit comprised of black material and black high heels. Her cape was black with deep red linings. A regular human.

Name: Selen Trinity. Alias: Nightwatcher.

To the left was a woman in white and silver costume. Her platinum blond hair was up in a high ponytail in soft waves. A silver mask was covering her eyes. A petite woman of 5'6 and the fastest woman alive.

Name: Silvia Quick. Alias: Quicksilver.

To the far right of the two chambers was a more interesting woman. She wasn't human. Her green skin is what gave her away and black rings around her eye sockets. She has red hair pileated into a braid. She was wearing a blue skintight one piece with a red 'x' on the front of her suit. A Martian was her race.

Name: Sav'ra K'ozz. Alias: Savera Knots; Shift.

_Caution: Black hole approaching. Activating Security Measures. _

The computer systems activated a shield that would protect the ship and its passengers from the black hole. Activating the systems, the ship tried to veer off course from the black hole ahead. Unfortunately, the gravitational pull was too strong.

_Activating Counter-Measures. Cryogenic chamber number one: Canceling…_

Nightwatcher's chamber was in the process of canceling the freezing generator. At this point, the ship entered the black hole, it was sent flying through space and dimensions. Alarms went off. Signaling that the ship's integrity was in danger of falling apart.

_Warning! Warning! Anti-gravity shields down. Warning! _

The dimensional pull was about to end, the black hole spat out the ship at alarming speeds. The cosmic tunnel around the ship started to spark and hit the ship, leaving it unharmed, but the residents inside on the other hand, they were changing without their knowing. The ships navigational systems were searching for a planet to land safely and soundly. Flying past planets and stars the ships speed has been increasing. It was becoming too dangerous for the ship.

_Cryogenic Process: Nightwatcher…ending in 3…2…1…_

In the middle chamber, Nightwatcher's eyes snapped open and she took a deep breath of air. She coughed as she took in air to her lungs. She could see the red warning lights outside her chamber. Her mind was fuzzy after she woke up. Then the memories were surging back into her mind.

* * *

"_Nightwatcher! Get into the ship with Shift and Quicksilver! We need to get most of you out of here!" said a man with dark brown hair wearing a suit with an 'S' engraved on his chest. _

_"I'm not leaving you guys here! WE are not leaving you! We are Justice League, Superman! We still have time to stop the bombs!" The black clad woman shouted as she manned the controls of the Watchtower orbiting the planet Earth. _

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see him. _

_"We have time! Quicksilver…" She started to say. _

_"Not even Quicksilver could stop the bombs in time, Nightwatcher! Get to the ship. NOW!" He said as he dragged her over to the launching bays. _

_She saw the Martian and the speedster also arguing that they should stay and fight. _

_"I don't give a damn! My family's down there! I will even go faster than the speed of light to stop those bombs!" She shouted as she tried to shake off the supers that were pushing her into the ship. _

_Shift looked over at Nightwatcher with look of worry and maybe even anger. _

_"We must leave Selene. We don't have a choice." Sav'ra spoke as she entered the ship. _

_ Nightwatcher looked at Superman one last time as well as her teammates that have been loading the ships. _

_"We don't have enough ships to get everyone out. We need to get those who can get out of here NOW." He said sternly._

_ Nightwatcher closed her eyes tightly. She could hear Quicksilver's crying about wanting to go back to Earth to be with her family. But she also heard the computer's warnings. _

_"Warning. Explosion imminent. Countdown in 30 minutes." The computer warned._

_"Go Nightwatcher. Go with Shift and Quicksilver." Superman said as he left her, flying away from her._

_She gritted her teeth and started to cry a final goodbye to her friend. _

_"Nightwatcher!" She could hear Shift behind her shout. _

_She turned around and ran to the ship that would take them away. The bay door shut and they were at the front of the ship. _

_"This isn't fair! We can stop those bombs…right?" Quicksilver said as she blurred up to Nightwatcher with pleading eyes. _

_ Nightwatcher had to look away and looked outside the multi-glass barrier to her world. She felt despair. She felt small and weak. An alien criminal named 'Ilias' came to her world and screwed up everything. Stealing from big companies and starting wars in countries that had low crime rates that suddenly skyrocketed. The League thought that this wasn't unusual…until the word of bombs spread across the world. Turned out that there were thousands of bombs buried close to the molten lava under the Earth's surface. The League never stood a chance. _

_"This isn't fair…we're superheroes…we save the world. Not let it go to ruins." Quicksilver cried. _

_Nightwatcher looked back and her heart broke at the sight of Quicksilver. The normally bubbly speedster was crying her heart out. She still had family at home, her grandmother, her mother, and her little brothers; why should she live when they are going to die in less than thirty minutes? _

_"I'm not staying here." She stated as she got up quickly, but Nightwatcher from behind her, knocked her out before she took a step foreword. _

_"Forgive me Quicksilver." She said as she placed the young woman into a cryogenic chamber and entered in a code. _

_The chamber filled up and Quicksilver was under stasis. _

_ She then felt something on her cheeks. She lifted a bare hand on her left side of her face and she looked at the same hand. She was crying tears…something that she never had done since her father's death when she was 16. Yes, she felt grief when she lost her close friends and other family members…but crying visibly? This was something foreign to her. Then she thought back to her maid back home on Earth. Janis has been her family maid since before she was born. _

_"Shift. I'll take over from here. You go into cryogenics. I can fly this out of here." She said to the green-skinned Martian woman. _

_The martian seemed reluctant to let Nightwatcher to fly the ship, but allowed it. _

_"Good luck." She said as she punched in her own code and stepped inside her chamber. _

_ Nightwatcher turned on the engine and flew out of the bay. There were many ships behind her that were following. She turned on a communication system and called her maid. The line rang for about a couple of seconds before she heard Janis pick up. _

_"Lady Trinity?" She heard the voice of the woman who practically raised her when her father wasn't around. She cried. Oh, how she cried. _

_"Janis…I'm sorry…not even the Nightwatcher could stop this. If I could I'd…" She started to say. _

_"Lady Trinity, I have seen you grow into a marvelous woman and hero…I have to say that I am grateful to have been in your service." She heard the elderly woman's voice coming through the speaker. _

_"Janis…I wish…I wish I could take you with me." She said crying. _

_"Lady Trinity…Selene…I have grown old. I knew I would die sometime, but you have much more to live for." She said. _

_There was clanking in the background. Janis was most likely making her last cup of tea. _

_"What good is living if there is no home to go to?" She said as she looked back on last time at Earth. _

_"There is always a home to go to. You are Nightwatcher, Lady Trinity. There must always be a Dark Knight to protect the innocent. Selene…do an old woman a favor and keep living. I'll see you again…one way or another." Janis said finally. _

_"Goodbye Lady Trinity…Selene. Your father and mother would be proud." She said after a few moments of silence. _

_"Janis…Thank you…for everything."_

_The line went dead and everything went silent. Nightwatcher turned on the generator and sent the ship into lightspeed. She could see the other ships do the same…but they disappeared before her eyes. After what seemed like hours she stopped the ship and placed it into autopilot. The tears were still streaming as she entered the code for her chamber. She entered the chamber and she felt her body go under. Everything in her system shut down and she felt into the dark._

* * *

She took a deep breath before she rammed herself against the door of her chamber. Her muscles and body ached at the sudden movement, but she ignored the pain. The door of the chamber groaned at the sudden movements of its resident before it gave way, sending Nightwatcher to the ground. She gave a huff of breath masking the pain that radiated through her body. She forced her aching body to get up and man the controls. The ship was reaching dangerous speeds and she had to slow the ship down before they crash on some sort of god-forsaken planet.

"A-AIS…search for any…any nearby planet." She croaked out.

Who knows how long her throat has been misused since she froze herself.

_Searching…searching…searching…_

Nightwatcher's mind was still a little blurred, but she shook her head to clear it. She looked outside the glass and stars and planets passed her by, the ship was going too fast, at this rate, the ship will be torn apart before it can find a planet. She had to wake up the others. She had to search her mind to remember the pass codes for their chambers, and placed them in.

_Chamber 2 and 3 canceled…initiating thawing process. _

_Planet Found…activating autopilot navigational systems…Warning! Booster jets low._

Not good. If the booster jets were losing power that only means that the trio of girls would die out here in space. Nightwatcher would not let that happen.

"AIS, reroute power to generators, cut off the booster jets until we reach our destination." She commanded.

She kept hitting keys to reroute power to places where it hasn't been used in a while. She needed to save energy to that the ship could enter a planets atmosphere without burning up. She could feel a presence wake up. She looked behind her and saw nothing but then…

_Cryogenic Process: Shift…ending in 3…2…1…_

The Lady Martian phased out of her chamber and she didn't seem to feel any of the effects of coming out of cryogenic freezing.

"Nice to see you are awake Sav'ra." Nightwatcher said as she grimaced as pain went through her hands.

She had to sit down in a chair hugged herself.

"You awoke first…I should have awoken instead Nightwatcher." The Martian woman spoke.

Nightwatcher chuckled. "You can scold me when we actually survive. I can't slow down the ship, and it found a planet to land on…if we can survive re-entry." She said as she got up.

Her stomach rumbled…. why would she be hungry at a time like this?

"Sav'ra, how soon will we be able to get to this planet?" She asked as she went over to Quicksilver's chamber.

"According to the calculations, we will be arriving in 10 minutes." Sav'ra said was she looked over at the computers.

"Ten? We better prepare ourselves." Nightwatcher said as she walked over to Quicksilver's chamber.

_Cryogenic Process: Quicksilver…3…2…1…_

Nightwing barely stepped aside before the chamber door flew off. A white blur ran out and punched Nightwatcher in the face and she went flying back, crashing into the wall behind her.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Quicksilver's face was contorted in anger.

"I wanted to STAY Nightwatcher! How…could you?" She fell to her knees.

Nightwatcher knew that Quicksilver won't forgive her…but she didn't have a choice.

"Silvia…" Nightwatcher struggled to her feet and kneeled next to her friend.

"Listen to me…we keep living…we made a promise to keep living." Nightwatcher said as she awkwardly hugged her.

Quicksilver shuddered and Nightwatcher knew that she wouldn't be too mad for long, but she would grieve for her family. Who knows how long that would be?

"We are approaching the planet now…Prepare yourselves." Shift said as the warning alarms sounded throughout the ship.

Nightwatcher felt Quicksilver stiffen and take a deep breath. She got up and sat down in a chair and buckled herself in. Nightwatcher did the same.

"Is that what I think it is?" Quicksilver said as they approached the planet.

Nightwatcher was surprised as well. The planet that they are heading to…looks just likes theirs.

_Warning! Warning! Ship speed increasing. Entering atmosphere countermeasures._

"CRAP! SHIFT!" Quicksilver shouted as they passed the moon and at alarming speeds they entered the atmosphere.

Shift was manning the controls as best she could. "Ais! Reroute all power to shields!" Shift commanded.

The shields went up and the front was starting to get hotter and hotter. The ship was groaning and shaking. Alarms sounded and red warning lights flashed everywhere. They were passing the stratosphere and the clouds. Nightwatcher could hear the ships starting to break.

"We're not gonna make it!" Quicksilver shouted as she clutched her arm rests.

Nightwatcher started to press buttons to slow down the ship enough so that they wouldn't turn to ashes.

"Hold on!" Nightwatcher shouted as the trio braced themselves.

The ship crashed hard onto land, skidding across the ground, metal was tearing off the ship and wires were flailing everywhere. The trio screamed in surprise as they crashed into a large rock. The trio of girls was in compromising positions. Nightwatcher was on top of Quicksilver straddling her and Shift was on top of Nightwatcher spread eagle.

"Um…Selene…as much as I think you are hot…you are heavy…" Quicksilver moaned.

"Shut up Silvia…Sav'ra, get off." She muttered.

Sav'ra floated off of Nightwatcher and she got off of Quicksilver.

"Where are we?" Quicksilver asked as she stood up and looked out the glass.

"I'm going outside, you two stay here okay?" Nightwatcher said as she placed on her fedora.

She opened the bay doors and walked outside. The heat hit her like a wave. The sun was shining so brightly it was hurting her eyes. As she stepped down from the ship, her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Observing the landscape and seeing trees and tall grass…and by the looks of giraffes and zebras in the distance… she figured they were in Africa. She fell to her knees as weakness came over her. She gave a breathy laugh as she smiled. They were alive. They were well and truly alive.

"Whoa…where are we?" She could hear Quicksilver behind her.

"It would seem that we are on earth… I believe that we must've…gone to a different dimension." Shift said as she too, observed her surroundings.

Silence fell on the women. "So…it wasn't a dream…" Quicksilver murmured.

Nightwatcher took a deep breath and heaved a big sigh. "We didn't have a choice…we are here…alive…that's all that matters."

"No…we left everything behind Selene…my family…your maid…her world…we lost everything." Quicksilver said as she gestured to her and Sav'ra.

Sav'ra, being the logical one, spoke after the silence.

"We need to get to a safer place. But we can't leave the ship here." She said, as she over looked the ruined ship.

Smoke was pouring out everywhere. "We need to change our clothing. Did you guys remember to pack what you needed?" Nightwatcher asked as she got up and walked back into the ship.

"Yeah…well I managed to anyways." Quicksilver said.

Nightwatcher went to the lesser-damaged part of the ship and opened up a door. There were three shelves in front of her. They held large duffle bags. She took the top one that held her stuff in it. She placed it onto the ground and opened it up.

There were only a few things she took with her. Such as a 500 yottabyte flash drive that she created many years beforehand should anything ever happen to her. Everything from her previous life is now in that flash drive. Her money was also on it. She was prepared definitely. She also had two spare changes of clothing as well as underwear. She had 4 picture frames in the duffle as well. One was of her where she was born with her parents in the hospital room; her father was an American, her mother was Japanese. The smiling couple was beaming at the camera as if nothing around them mattered. The next was her and her mother and father, when she was eight years old in front of the family fireplace, before her mother died of brain cancer five months later after the picture was taken. The third picture was of her and her father when she was going out to a father/daughter party for her father's company. She was wearing a silk blue halter gown and dangling crystal earrings, black hair pulled up in an elaborate braided bun and her father, with greying temples and bright green eyes, stood closely to her with his arm around her waist. Both father and daughter smiled into the camera. The last picture was of her and her maid. She was sitting on an elaborate throne-like chair and her elderly maid was standing right beside her. She was 21 in this picture, her father absent.

She heaved a sigh again and looked at the treasure that she managed to take with her. Her father's smoking pipe that had wolf engravings on it, her mother's silver pocketwatch that had a multi-tailed fox on the front, and her maid's gold and onyx family bracelet. She had her parent's rings. Her father's ring was tungsten with a silver band in the middle; her mother's was a silver ring with a sapphire gem in the middle flanked by two emeralds. The last treasure was the most precious; a hand-stitched plush toy made by her mother. It was a bat. It was worn by time, but it still held strong. The blue eyes were dulled and the ears were a bit tattered. She cradled it to her chest and let a few tears leak from her eyes.

"So I was wrong…The Wolf of the Dark does have emotions. I guess you were not as creepy and scary as I thought." She heard Quicksilver behind her.

She looked behind her, tears still flowing.

Quciksilver also got her stuff. It was on the bottom shelf. "I managed to grab my photo album and stuffed it to capacity of my family. And it looks like I'm not the only one with mementos." She said as she sat next to Nightwatcher.

"Is that a bat? I knew your family was strange." She chuckled.

Nightwatcher had to chuckle. "My mother made it for me after I was born. Batsy, and don't mention this to anyone, I will hurt you, was the one of two things that I trusted in the dark when I was a child. Nothing else." She said as she placed it back in the dufflebag and took out the change of clothes.

"What was the other thing?" Quicksilver asked.

"That is something that you will have to wait for. I'm not telling." Nightwatcher said as she took off her suit right then and there.

"Get your civilian clothes on. We need to get out and destroy this ship after we leave." She said as she put on her blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Why?" Quicksilver asked.

"We don't want attention drawn to us. The sooner we get going the sooner we can leave no trace that we have ever been here." Shift said as she walked into the ship.

"Exactly. Let's move." Night watcher said as she took off her mask and fedora.

Selene Trinity took after her mother. She was slender and toned from years of training; she had her father's sharper features, but her mother's face still shown through. Her almond shaped blue-green eyes shone through and her alabaster skin complemented the fact. She placed her suit, mask and fedora in her duffle, and zipped it back up.

"Shift, can you tell what year it is?" She asked as she looked back to Shift, who took the form of a younger human woman. She shifted into an olive skinned Italian woman with light brown hair in a braid, wearing khaki shorts, safari boots and a blue t-shirt. Her eyes also changed color to light reddish brown. Selene couldn't help but smile at the martian woman. She was still learning the ways of humans, despite the many years she had been on earth. Quicksilver then came out with two duffle bags; one of them was Shift's.

"I checked the computers…. the date is 2007 of May 24th." She said.

This confused Nightwatcher. "What? That's impossible." She said overlooking the computers...today was the day that her world was destroyed.

"Selene…I am inclined to believe that we have landed on the same earth…in a different dimension." She said with little emotion.

"Wait…a different dimension? You mean we are stuck here?" Quicksilver said fiddling with her denim vest.

Selene turned to the platinum blond haired woman. She was now wearing short shorts; yellow chuck taylors, and a red shirt with a thick strip of gold lightening going down diagonally on the front. She was wearing a demin vest over the shirt. Her hair that was usually up in a high ponytail was now let free to her shoulder blades.

"I can't belive we are doing this again…dimension hopping the worlds again…" She said as she gave the second duffle bag to the Martian.

"It isn't anything we haven't tackled before…this time though…we are not going back home." She said as she turned back to the two women.

"Silvia, how fast can you dismantle and destroy this ship?" Selene asked.

"It shouldn't take me too long. Why?" She asked with a confused face.

"We need to destroy any evidence that we are leaving here. We can't let this world know of our presence." Sav'ra spoke.

Silvia nodded and tossed her duffle to Selene.

"Leave it to me." She smiled as she popped her knuckles.

In a blur, she managed to tear apart the ship to its wires.

"What next?" She asked. "Gather all the red and green wires and get me the clock from the cock pit." Selene asked.

In another blur, Silvia gathered all the wires and the clock needed. She held the wires in on hand and the clock in the other.

"What are you doing with this?" She asked. Selene took the wires and clock from her and started to put something together.

"Uh…what's she making?" Silvia asked Sav'ra.

"A bomb…these wires are connected to the power source of the ship…it'll blow up in about…10 minutes." Selene smirked to herself.

Silvia's jaw dropped. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" She shouted.

"Nope. Now let's go! We have ten minutes." Selene spoke as she grabbed her duffle back and ran. Sav'ra and Silvia was right behind grabbing their bags and tailed out of there.

"You seriously think that blowing it up will do us some good?" Silvia asked, not breaking a sweat in the hot African sun.

"If we are to stay here on this new world, we must destroy out tracks. We cannot risk being found." Sav'ra said.

"Great, being in an alternate dimension just sucks even more." Silvia frowned.

"At least we are safe. We'll discuss things more once we reach a village." Selene said.

_"Hopefully we may be able to live normal lives…maybe." _She silently thought.

Little did the trio know, they were not the only heroes on this world.

The explosion sounded behind them, but they never looked back.

* * *

_**Five Hours Later…**_

The Dark Knight was searching around the demolished area with the Justice League. They have received an emergency call from Africa about something crashing in the savannah. Turned out, they were right. What ever blew up here, someone didn't want to be found. There were pieces of metal everywhere, but none large enough to take samples of and examine. The Caped Crusader growled at the sight. A red blur ran up to him. The Flash.

"Heya, Bats! So…anything you can find?" He asked with a happy tone.

"No. What ever crashed here is long gone." He said.

"Wow…so what? Invaders? Besides J'onn I mean." Flash joked.

"Very Funny, Flash." The Martian Manhunter spoke right behind him.

Flash nearly jumped at the sudden appearance.

"Dang it…freaking aliens." He muttered.

The other members of the League showed up as well; Shayera the Hawkwoman, John Stewart the Green Lantern, Princess Diana the Wonder Woman, and the last member, Clark Kent – Superman.

"I don't see anything within miles of this place. Whoever or whatever crashed here is long gone." John said as he crossed his arms.

"We can only hope that it's no threat." Superman said floating in the air.

"We won't know unless we try to find out. Unfortunately, there is nothing here for us to salvage. That is why they destroyed the tracks they left." Hawkwoman said with a frown.

"So, you guys this that this is where a ship crashed?" Flash asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me." John said.

"I'll have some people scour the area more. If anything comes up, I'll know about it." Batman said as he walked to the Bat wing.

"Okay…see ya bats!" Flash smiled.

Batman didn't like this. Someone crashed onto this world; they may have survived and destroyed the evidence. He will find out.

Sooner or later.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_HELLO WORLD! I know what you are thinking...TAl...what are you doing? Tal...STAHP! :Readers are hating': XD Okay this has basically been in my head for the past couple of weeks so i figure to put it up. The only problem is...i will only update this story maybe once time a month... maybe two times if i'm lucky. Since i have watched the **_Justice League _ **series, I hacked into my comic book/cartoon fangirl-isms again and this popped out. XD The Batman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter have been my favorite heroes of the DC world. So i hoped you guys could give this a chance. Let me know if this interests you or not. Now if you will excuse me, i will be taking my week long hiatus. Those that have me on their watch list, Get ready for a new chapter for my _**Transformers **_stories: _**Silver Heart **_and _**Speed Demons. **_They will be coming next week! :D See you then! :D **REVIEWS** ARE WELCOME AND I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU! :D

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**To the Other Side**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

_**6 years later…**_

Silvia Quick was nervous. In fact, she was so nervous, she felt like running the speed of light around the world to get rid of her jitters, but she made a promise. It's been a little over two years since she last saw her two best friends. They went to collage together, luckily Selene's flash drive held enough to support the three girls for the rest of their lives. But they had to be careful. Selene created backgrounds for the three of them and made sure they were solid as a rock before going anywhere else. They went to America after Africa, and then stayed at an inn for a short amount of time before deciding to start up their lives again. They don't have any ties to this world. Which made it easy for Selene to work with. When they reached the inn, Selene set only one rule. Never go back to their duel lives again.

Silvia had to admit, it was harsh of Selene to dictate their lives like that, but she had a point. This world that they were in had their heroes. They weren't needed. They can finally live normal lives now. She wasn't Quicksilver anymore. She was Silvia Quick, graduate of Malibu University with a Doctorate in Forensics and Criminology with a major in Chemistry. All in four years of Collage. She smiled to herself. Her old job back home was the same. Selene suggested that they get collage degrees to keep suspicions under wraps. So far it has worked quite well.

Which is why she was in front of Central City's Police Station. She applied to many jobs across the country. But she couldn't help but go to the alternate city in which she was born and raised in…so to speak. She was tapping her foot quickly before she slowed down and walked inside. She looked at her mirrored reflections as she passed the lobby. She was wearing black slacks and a light blue blouse and a lab coat, and her hair was up in a messy bun. Her heels on the other hand…

_"Why did I decide to wear heels today? Silvy, you dummy." _She thought to herself.

She went to the front and smiled weakly.

"Hello, I'm Silvia Quick, I'm here for the Forensic job?" She asked as the grey haired woman sitting at the desk looked her over.

"I'll let Detective Allen know you are here. Take a seat." She said with a rolling voice.

She thanked the woman and sat down; starting to tap her foot against the floor again.

Dang, how she wanted to run. Four years of self-discipline and gymnastics courses kept her busy enough. She was starting to get hungry too. Maybe she should stop by a burger joint and pick up about 20 or so burgers...

"Silvia Quick?" She heard her name being called.

She looked up to an older gentleman. He seemed in top shape and his grey hair made him look handsome, but she could tell that he was married, judging by the gold ring that was on his left finger.

"Yes, that would be me." She smiled as she stood up.

"I'm Barry Allen, the supervisor wanted me to take you to the forensics lab today." He said with a smile and hand held out.

She gave a friendly smile as well and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. When I saw the application and resume for the job, I was pretty shocked." He said as he gestured her to follow her.

"Why would you be shocked?" She asked curiously. "Well, for a couple of reasons. Every assistant to the head forensic specialist quit within the week of hiring." Barry said as he led her down the halls.

"Really? Why?" She asked again.

"Well that's the other reason. The head forensic specialist would rather work alone." He chuckled.

Silvia had an image in her mind about an old crotchety man with a walking stick shouting, "Get out of my lab!"

She paled at the thought…maybe it wasn't too late to get out of Central.

They stopped in front of a door and Barry turned to her.

"Okay, stay out here, I'm going to talk to the guy in charge okay?" He said giving her a reassuring smile.

She relaxed a bit and nodded. He opened the door and closed it, about 30 seconds later she heard a "WHAT!?" At that point…she wondered what Sav'ra and Selene were doing…probably much, much better than her. She felt her heart speed up. So she had to take deep breaths to slow it down…somewhat. She could barely hear the words being exchanged in the lab. Maybe it wasn't too late to just leave and find a job elsewhere. She leaned against the door when suddenly it was opened and she fell back onto the cold hard floor with a yelp.

After a couple seconds she opened her eyes and saw Detective Allen standing over her with another man with red hair as wearing a lab coat.

"Are you alright?" Detective Allen said as he gave her a hand up.

"I'm fine, really, I just…lost my balance." She lied as she gave a quick smile.

_"You liar! You could have easily caught yourself! You have super speed!" _She thought to herself.

The detective wasn't so sure but he let it go.

"Ms. Quick, this is the head of the Forensics department. Wally West. Wally, this is your new assistant. Silvia Quick." He introduced her to the red haired man.

She had to look up a little to the teller man. She cursed herself internally for being a short girl. Even with heels, she still made a measly 5'6.

Wally West was tall of course; he was fairly lean as well, she could tell that he was well toned. His eyes were a startling green color and she couldn't help but think that it was cute on the male. He was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a lab coat. She was lost in observing the man; she didn't notice the looks Barry was giving Wally. Wally sighed and turned away.

"Come on then, we have a case to process." He said as if the fun was sucked out of him.

Before she could follow, Barry stopped her for a moment. "Don't worry about Wally too much, he's a little frustrated that he has to have an assistant in this department." He reassured her.

She nodded. "Don't worry, I think I can handle it." She said smiling at the older man.

He nodded and wished her luck before heading out the room. She walked over to the red-haired man and asked, "What case is this?" She asked before observing the bags of evidence in front of her.

She found a box of gloves and grabbed a few and placed some in her lab coat and grabbed two more for her hands.

"Homicide. It was a deal gone bad. The victim was the dealer selling the drugs. The suspect was hopped up on heroin, we have an idea who the suspect is, but we have no clue where he's at." He said as he started opening the bags to observe the evidence.

"Okay, cause of death?" She asked as she opened a bag that held a bloody switch knife.

"He was stabbed thirty seven times in the chest." He stated.

She winced and rubbed her left hand, stabbing is not a pretty sight.

"Any witnesses?" She asked as she took out a bag of what seemed like heroin.

"There were two witnesses, but the suspect in question is in hiding. The police are looking for him right now." He stated as he took a glass slide and placed it under a microscope.

She huffed. She hated it when suspects run. "They'll find the suspect soon then." She muttered.

Then she noticed something. A syringe in an evidence bag. She didn't take it out, but she looked at it closely. The needle was slightly bent and it was at the three-quarter mark. She was curious. Suddenly it was like her body went into autopilot.

"Where are the pictures of the crime scene?" She asked as she looked at his back.

"Third table to your right." He replied.

She looked over and went over there with the bagged syringe in her hand, and looked over the pictures. The pictures were taken at the morgue. She counted the thirty-seven stab wounds and frowned. Something wasn't right.

"How long ago were these pictures taken?" She asked.

"10 hours ago." He said not looking at her.

"There was a syringe at the crime scene…was there an injection site when the coroner looked over the body?" She asked.

She may not have seen it, but Wally looked at the platinum blond haired woman with a wide look. As if he connected the dots.

"No. He never looked for one." He said as he speedily walked over to her and took some of the pictures from her.

"I never noticed." He frowned.

"There was a syringe at the crime scene, it is slightly bent. I think it has been used recently. Do you have a tox report?" She asked.

"No, I'll have to ask for it. But it could be just a random junkie's syringe." He said as he took the evidence bag from her.

"I can check and see what is in there." She said as she took back the bag.

Wally looked at her like 'Was she crazy?'

"You know what you are doing?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

She turned to him. "Look I know you are not that thrilled about having a assistant. I took a peek at your schedule at the wall over there," She gestured to the wall behind him.

"You have half-days on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. And today is a Wednesday." She smiled.

She saw the wide look in his eyes. "I'll pick up the slack around here as long as you pull your weight…boss." She smiled again.

She could tell the subtle differences that changed in her new boss. His shoulders that were tensed earlier, relaxed and she could see the relief in his eyes. He then smiled.

"Really?" He said with a happy tone in his voice. It suited him being happy.

"Yes, I'll take care of this case and take it off your hands. You can do…what ever it is you do on your half-days." She said as she took a few pictures and the bagged syringe and went to the door.

"See you later boss, I have a feeling we'll get along just great." She said to him as she left the door to go down to toxicology.

She wondered at that point if Sav'ra and Selene are doing well as she is.

* * *

Savara Knots was walking down the halls of the Middletown Police Station in Virginia. For two years, she has worked with the crime force unit to find killers, rapists, and drug dealers. When she first started, she made sure that her previous training didn't shine through…as well as years being with her Justice League. She had a file underneath her left arm and her dark brown hair was braided back as usual and she wore thin-rimmed glasses. Her uniform was crisp and clean and her black work shoes were shined. She reached into her purse on her right side and dug into a small bag of gummy bears. Popping a few into her mouth, she chewed the sweet soft candy to calm her nerves. She felt a bit of euphoria as the sugary substance dissolved in her mouth.

"Hey! Savera!" She heard behind her.

"Yes Tommy?" She asked with little emotion.

As a martian, it was slightly difficult for her to show emotion. But she's getting better…somewhat.

"Okay, so let's recap what happened." The heavier man spoke.

Tommy Sullivan was a short and chubby man with a balding head and what is left of his hair was grey. Happily married for 30 years, he was a cheerful man, until a case came up in his department.

"We have four rape-murders on our hand. What do you think?" He said.

It wasn't much of a question; it was more of a statement. She received a notification earlier today about the police station teaming up with their sister station on the other side of town. Middletown wasn't exactly a town per say, it was more of a city. The city's population was around 30,000.

"Yes, The 'Roman Times' Killer. I am to brief the detectives and other officers about the suspect." She replied.

"Listen, Sav," Savera frowned at the nickname. "I know that this isn't the usual briefing, but this lunatic has been terrorizing this city long enough. Taking woman off the streets and raping them and leaving his mark. We are buckling down on this." Tommy said stonily.

Savera nodded. "Don't worry sir. We will catch him." She said as they came to a double door.

They entered the room and both were taken aback by how many people were in the room. Savera sighed mentally. This was going to be a long briefing. She went to her usual spot to stay until she was called up to the front of the room. Unfortunately, two younger cops took her spot. She rolled her eyes, a human habit that she picked up on, and walked over to them. They were rookies. She could tell. Most likely started to work about a week ago and they carried themselves to highly. As she walked over to them, they gave her looks. As in, they looked at her as if she was a piece of meat.

"You are in my spot." Savera said platonically.

One of the rookies looked her up and down. "Well, I think we can work something out. How 'bout a date? Then you can have this spot." The taller one said cockily. She sighed again.

_"Learning the hard way, I see. Oh well." _She thought as she walked up to the taller man…and punched him in the gut.

After she did that, she flipped the man to the ground. The detectives of her squad couldn't help but snicker at the demise of the rookie.

"And you?" she said to the other rookie.

He grabbed his partner and moved away. She could tell that some of the detectives that knew her were trying not to laugh. They failed.

"Knots! You didn't have to go that far!" One of them said as they walked up to her.

Gerald Hall was her partner. He was fairly taller than her. He had a muscular build and shiny gold hair. His brown eyes sparked with mischief as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I thought I was supposed to be assertive?" She said innocently.

Hall Laughed. "Yes, you are supposed to be assertive, but not that assertive." He joked.

Savera allowed a small smile to grace her face. "I wanted my spot back. It was closest to the stage." She said, as she looked up to the chief of police clear his throat as he gathered the room's attention.

"Thank you for coming. As of now, we have joined forces with our sister stations to take down this killer. I'm going to have Detective Knots give you the run down. Detective?" He gestured to Savera.

Savera walked up to the stage and took out a remote. Pressing a button, the light dimmed and a slideshow popped up.

"What I'm about to describe here is not for the faint of heart. If you are squeamish in any way, I will allow you to leave now." She warned as she observed the crowd.

She could tell the there were nervous people in the crowd but no one budged.

"All right. What we are dealing with right now is a murder-rapist." She said as she pushed a button on the remote.

On the white-screen it showed pictures of 4 dead women posed in elaborate positions. No clothing was found on them. There were bruises everywhere and there were also lacerations from what looked like it would be from a serrated knife.

"For the past month we have seen The 'Roman Times' killer strike. The first body was Amanda Jenkins." Savera said as she pressed the button to show a blond hair woman dressed in a t-shirt and jeans smiling at the camera.

"A 25 year old grad student in Drama. Friends and family knew that she had a rehearsal on Sunday, June 7th for the play, 'Hello Dolly!'. She never showed up. A dedicated actress suddenly missing a rehearsal drew suspicions. The family contacted the family immediately. Two weeks later, her body was at the theater for the opening night of the play." She pressed another button and a picture showed the same woman, sitting near a table, bruised, cut, and naked with a large Roman number 'I' burned on her stomach.

"The next victim, Demona Velasquez was a graduate of high school and was going into college this year. The victim was at a club and left without any supervision. When friends never saw her at their dorm, it was already too late." A picture of a young Mexican woman showed up. She was wearing a pink tank top and a white skirt and her black hair was in a messy bun.

"She was the same way. Two weeks gone, then her family found her in their backyard on the tree swing." She said as the next picture showed up.

The young woman showed the same signs as the first victim. The Roman number 'II' was burned onto the left calf of the victim.

"This pattern is the mind of a narcissist sociopath. The numbers he is using mark how many he has killed. He left the victims bodies in public places. Victims 3 and 4 suffered the same fate as the first two. The perp is targeting young woman ages 18 - 25. That is his preferred kind. We have also found evidence that these women were raped…post-mortem." Savera finished as she showed the other pictures of the victims; A red haired, blue-eyed girl around the age of 24 and the last known victim, a high school student with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Judging by the vaginal bruising, he used a condom before raping them after death. There was no evidence of semen of any kind. Which bring a slight conclusion around. He was careful not to leave any prints. We are dealing with a serial killer. The perp is a male, and judging by some of the bruises on the victims, his hands were large, so his height may range from 5'8 to 6'0, his age is late twenties to early thirties. He may be of around of lower class through middle class. He would have a vendetta against woman, judging by the cuts and beatings; the suspect was abused from a young age. The perp may be having problems with family." Savera said as she pressed a button again, showing the woman alive and well in the pictures those the victims' families provided. "The suspect will strike again. He believes that we cannot find him. Many serial killers believe that they cannot be caught. I believe that we will catch this man, protecting the woman of our city from this deviant," She finished. "Thank You." She said as she gathered her file and stepped off the stage.

The chief thanked Savera for her presentation and the briefing was closed. She left the room before anyone else.

"Knots!" She heard her partner run up to her.

"Yes Hall?" She asked.

"Do you really think we will catch this guy?" He asked with concern.

"I know so. The thing is, the suspect never left clues, save for the roman numerals on his victims person." She said as she gave the file to the receptionist in the lobby.

"This bastard is sick." Hall growled.

"I know." Savera said as she rubbed her temples.

"I'm heading to Dalli's Pub. I'll see you tomorrow Hall." She said as she took her coat and placed it on.

"Yeah, see you later Knots." Hall said as he waved goodbye to her.

She left the station and walked to the pub that was a few blocks from the station near the docks. As she walked, she thought back 6 years ago. Since she and her friends landed on this alternate earth, they made a promise never to revert back to their hero lives. It was a rough at first. With being a shape shifter from mars, she had to fight back some instincts to sift when she was threatened. She moved to Middletown after graduating from Malibu University with a Doctorate in Criminology and Profiling, she immediately went to work and applied to wherever would take her. Middletown took her in and she worked with them for the past two years. She rose up through the ranks from officer to detective. She even has a shot to be commissioner. All in two years.

She reached into her purse to grab some more gummy bears when she realized… There were no more gummy bears in her purse. She frowned. She needed more, looks like she won't be going to the pub tonight. She took a detour through and alleyway and went to the nearest store that sells in bulk. She also needed strawberries so she could make her milkshakes too. She found the store, and went in. There were a lot of people that were here at this time of night. She frowned again. She would never understand why humans would wait to the last second of the day to buy food that they need. She went over to the candy aisle and grabbed a clear bag and went over to a barrel of gummy bears. She smiled a little. When she first came to earth, her earth, she never had the substance called 'sugar' before. Until, Quicksilver introduced her to gummy bears and strawberry milkshakes. She would buy the addictive candies and drink when she could. After filling up the clear bag of gummy bears, she tied it up and walked through the aisles to the checkout, when something caught her eye. She went over a couple of aisles and was now in the cookie aisle. Thinking back, she hadn't had a good Oreo cookie for a while. Just as she reached for the package of cookies, another hand reached for it as well. She was surprised as she looked to her side and saw a taller man giving her the same look. He was an African American. He had an oval face and high cheekbones, a straight nose and he had no hair, but it fitted him for his ethnicity. He was wearing a black dress shirt with brown slacks and black work shoes, a trench coat completed the outfit.

"Forgive me, I believe you had it first." He said smoothly.

Somehow, Savera felt comfortable around this man. She didn't know why, but she smiled gently.

"It's fine. I was just thinking about that I haven't had cookies for a while now." She said gently.

"I insist you have it." He said. She shook her head. Human males are strange sometimes.

"No, I'll be fine, besides, I have a bag of gummy bears, I personally think they are better than cookies." She said as she held up her bag of gummies.

The man hand an incredulous look on his face as if he was insulted.

"I would beg to differ." He said with a small smile.

Surprise came to her mind. She was actually joking along with another human. Maybe she'll get a handle on human life sooner than she thought.

"Why would you say that? Gummies are actually cleaner to eat. Cookies on the other hand leave crumbs everywhere." She said as she gave the package to the man.

He took it with a friendly smile. "I wouldn't underestimate the cookies, they have a better taste than gummies." He smiled back.

She smiled an actual smile. One that she hadn't used since she left her old home.

"Savera Knots. And you are…?" She asked as she held out a hand for a shake.

He took her hand and shook it. "John Jones. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Knots." He said smiling slightly.

"Well then Mr. Jones, I can tell that you seem to be new here. Care to humor me?" She asked as she took a step towards the direction of the cash register. He walked by her side.

"I'm actually here for a police investigation. Unfortunately, I was held up in traffic with my partner." He said with a professional tone.

"Are you here for the "Roman Times" Killer investigation? If you are, you are talking to the right person. I finished up a debriefing about it 45 minutes ago." She said to him.

If he was with the sister station, she could give him the rundown.

"Are you one of the detectives working on the case?" He asked.

She nodded. "I am. Detective Knots." She said as she placed the bag of gummies on the counter for the cashier to mark the price.

"I would like to hear the situation, if you wouldn't mind." He asked.

She didn't. After they paid for their certain items, he offered to walk her home.

She didn't decline.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Well here's the second chapter of **_To The Other Side. _ **I wanted to work with Silvia and Sav'ra first before i go with Selene, which will be coming up in the next chapter. Which will probably be MAYBE two weeks from now. Depending on my work and chore schedule. I'll also be working on my _**Transformers **_stories as well. I say, i have some decent views on this story. Which is pretty good considering the fact that my other hero stories _**(Avengers) **_didn't really make the cut. XD Okay, time for some _**SHOUT-OUTS!:**_

_**aharbert: **_Well i have been trying to find some good justice league fanfics but it's hard to find one that DOESN'T have slash or weird couples...Plus working with three of my fave DC heroes is pretty fun too. XD

_**Bat's Girl: **_Oh, i'll be continuing. I have too much riding on this when the plot bunnies attacked me and i just had to write it down. XD

**_BalletAngel19: _ **Trust me, the ladies will be more alike and different from the male heroes, believe me. But mostly different seeing as that they are on a different world. I figured that it would be an interesting concept to work with. :D

Well now that the _**Shout-outs, **_are done, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, yeah sure it's a little dark in a few places, but hey, this is DC we are talking about, if you guys have read the original comics of Batman, The Flash, and Martian ManHunter, you can tell that there is some stuff that are darker than anything else. Especially Batman. Well Selene's chapter will be coming up next, but you may have to be patient for it. Please, i would _**LOVE**_to hear from you readers! _**DETAILED OPINIONS MATTER ALOT TO ME! **_Plus it helps me move along my story. :D Tell me what you think and i hope to hear from you guys soon! :D

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**To the Other Side**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

Selene Trinity. Now there was a name that is rising through the corporate markets. After college, she started up the business that her father did in her old world. Trinity Corps. Her dealings in her sectors such as: medical, engineering, technologies, shippings, steel, and so on and so forth. She became the most successful businesswoman in America. Since crashing on this world, she made sure that she and her friends were taken care of. The three of them went to collage together. Though, had very separate degrees to go into, Selene took on most of the Business degrees. Her IQ was very high, which made going though her classes come very easily for her. After she graduated, with her billionaire status, she bought out companies that were failing and turned them into what she owned today. Trinity Corps.

There would be stories about how this small town girl with coming from old money rising to the near top of the business world. Some say that she was a mob boss due to her chilly demeanor; others thought that she slept with owners of failing companies so she could take them over. None these stories were true, of course. The businesses that were failing that she brought, she offered to bring them back to their former glories if they worked under her. It had worked splendidly. It was now one of the most successful businesses in the world…next to Wayne Enterprises.

Selene was in her Victorian styled mansion, sleeping in her king sized bed. She worked another late night at her business. Turned out that someone was trying to use her shipping yards as drug trafficking. She didn't know whom…but it was frustrating for her because it was making trouble within her company. She was tempted to find the perpetrators herself…but she had to restrain herself. As she was sleeping soundly in the dark, suddenly light filled her room.

"Lady Trinity. It is time to get up. You have a meeting with Lex Luthor at 12 today. Something about a business proposition?" Selene heard the voice of her maid.

The sunlight blasted its way through her eyeballs and she writhed as she turned to her other side saying, "Damned bright sun." Trying to fall asleep again.

Her elderly maid, Siobhan, shook her head good-naturally.

"Lady Trinity, you must get out of bed. Remember last time you were late for a meeting? I believe it was with Mr. Oliver Queen and you were two hours late. That was the last time I'll let you sleep in." Siobhan said as she sighed at the sight of her employer. Siobhan was a woman of Irish descent.

She had worked her life as a cleaning and workingwoman, when Selene Trinity hired her, she took the job eagerly. Not because the pay was good, she didn't really care about the money. The young woman had no family to speak of. She had the money to just do what she wanted, but she cared for the young woman as if she was her daughter. Serving her faithfully now for 4 years, the young woman and the maid are close knit. Siobhan's white hair was up in a neat bun, there were still some red streaks in her hair from her youth. She was wearing a clean-cut old-fashioned maid's dress that reaches her ankles. When she questioned Selene about it, Selene replied with a smile that she looked good in the dress. There were crow's feet around her grey eyes that showed that she laughed and smiled often and her skin was a bit dark, showing that she worked in the sun as well.

Her grey eyes roamed over the blanket covered woman and went over to her then threw the covers off. The young woman then cringed and went into fetal position trying to turn away from the morning sun that was shining in her room. Siobhan shook her head.

"You have an hour to get up and get ready, before I have to drag you to the bathroom and take care of you myself. I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast." The elderly woman smiled at the groaning young woman.

"Fine." She moaned.

Siobhan, nodding satisfied at her threat, left the room, leaving Selene getting up and stretching. She was wearing the new silky thigh high nightgown from 'Victoria's Secret'. It was red and gold with spaghetti straps. She yawned and stretched in her coverless bed and sat up. She rubbed her eyes before swinging herself onto to the cold wooden floor. Getting up, she shuffled her way to her bathroom and turned on the radio.

_"Good Morning Gotham! This is Jack Ryder with the latest news; Things are going 'Batty' since The Batman busted the drug king 'Falcone' last night, and the mob boss in now in jail for his crimes of drug trafficking. In other news-" _She turned to a different station, which blared out 70s music.

She wasn't in the mood for the news this morning. She took her shower and cleaned herself up. After doing so, she put on a silk black robe and went over to her walk-in closet to choose what to wear today. She picked out black slacks and red high-heeled peep-toes shoes, and a white form fitting dress shirt, with it, she grabbed a red cashmere pullover and placed the items on her bed. She towel dried her hair and let it dry naturally, before brushing it smooth and straight. After straightening her hair out, she took a few bobby pins and swept her long bangs to the right and pinned them to the side of her head. She heard barking outside her bedroom door. Smiling, she went to the door and opened it up. A white wolf/dog hybrid ran into her room and jumped onto her bed and laid itself down onto her clothes.

"Iron, don't, I need those clothes, you mutt." She smiled as she took her clothes from underneath the hybrid.

She's had Iron for about a year now. She found the hybrid on the side of the road while she was in Idaho for a week vacation. He was severely injured and she took him in and saved his life. The wolf dog hardly leaves her side now. What was strange about the hybrid was that he had mutations in his DNA that made him grow to the size of a Great Dane, perhaps larger. The large canine barked in reply. There are days that Selene thinks the hybrid is smarter than he looks. She rubbed his head and then placed on her clothes. Looking in the mirror on her closet door and looked herself over. She reached around 5'7 with the heels on. As she flicked her black hair back, she could still see the slight haunted look in the depths of her blue-green eyes. She went back over to her bed and sat down. She looked over to her bedside table that had Batsy and the picture of her mother, father and herself. Even after all these years, she still feels the pain of loss. Iron moved over to her and rubbed against her body and whined.

Placing her hand on the canine's head, she murmured, "I know boy. Sometimes it's more painful to remember rather than to forget." She said as she leaned against her furry companion.

After a few minutes, she sighed and got up.

"Let's go. I have a _meeting _to go to. What should I do, boy? Yea or Nay?" She asked as she walked out of the room with Iron steadfast by her side. Iron growled and bared his teeth.

"So no to Luthor? I was thinking the same thing." She chuckled.

She had met up with Luthor once or twice for a business proposition a couple years back, while she was rising up in the world. Every time she was near the man, she could tell that there was something dark underneath the fake exterior he was putting on. Ever since she came to this world, it was as if she had a sixth sense. She could sense minds. Sav'ra told her that since they crossed dimensions, something must've happened to the three women while traveling in space. Though they haven't tested the results just yet. It was a headache at first, she would wind up with migraines and she would be lying in bed for days. She could hear whispers of unfinished thoughts, but they were too incoherent to understand. Nowadays, she could control herself and her mind became more hyper-observant to subtle movements of people that she worked with. With Luthor though…he was too fluid in his movements…cocky too. She brushed against his mind once and she could feel the slight intent for crimes. She gave him the benefit of the doubt at first. But her 'Nightwatcher' side was quite adamant to have nothing to do with him. She stuck with 'Nightwatcher's' way and declined Luthor's proposition. Now he wanted to meet up with her again for another business proposition and she already has a headache with meeting the man.

As she walked down the grand staircase, she could smell the food that Siobhan was making. Smiling, she knew she had chosen well in having a maid. Siobhan was like a surrogate mother to her. She was so similar to Janis, it hurt, but that was why she chose her. She could trust Siobhan with her past secrets.

"Morning Siobhan." She said as she took a seat at the kitchen's isle counter.

"At least you got up this time. I was tempted to get the hose." Siobhan smiled at the young woman. Selene laughed a little.

"You would." She snickered.

"Your schedule today is a bit hectic today, Lady Trinity. Shall I review what it is?" Siobhan asked as she placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes and a tall glass of apple juice in front of her.

"Yes please." She said as she took a section of her pancakes and put it in her mouth.

"You have a meeting with the board at 10:00 am, they wish to discuss the Research and Development Department." Siobhan said as she took out a data pad.

It was something that Selene worked on for a while and gave it to Siobhan as a present. Turned out, the 60-year-old woman was just as technological savvy as she is.

"If I may ask why?" She asked after taking a drink from her apple juice.

"Apparently they wish to discuss the 'Electrical Gun' that is in process. As well as the titanium plated Kevlar bulletproof vests that you are planning to ship world wide to law enforcements and the military. They think that it's not worth it." Siobhan said as she turned on the news.

"Then you have the meeting with Luthor at 12:00, then you have a dinner date at 3 with one of the reporters from Gotham Gazette, and then you have a charity ball to go to at the Gotham Police department tonight at 7. Would you like me to find which dress you want to wear tonight? I'll stop by at Faith's Dresses and pick out a dress that suits you. What color would you like?" Siobhan asked.

Selene felt the corners of her mouth turn down a bit. She didn't like charity balls very much; too many kiss ups and pigs go there.

"White and green please. It is spring themed, right? See if you can find either color. I don't mind." She said as she finished up her breakfast.

Iron barked at the large screened TV. It was talking about the drug trafficking bust from last night and how the Batman stopped Falcone in his tracks. Selene looked up at the TV frowning more. Unconsciously, she thought back to her days of protecting HER Gotham City. Late night of patrolling and taking down villains. She bunched her hands into fists. Jealousy. She wanted to go out at night and take out villains and protect the city from its evils…but Batman took care of it. She didn't need to do anything.

Thinking back to the week she and her friends landed on this world, they had long, hard, discussions about if they should stay with their dual lives or leave them behind. It took them three days to come to a conclusion. They decided to stick with a normal, civilian life. It was hard during the coming months of the new life. Sylvia would be fidgety and bounce off the walls of their dorm when they went into Florida and was accepted into Malibu University. Sav'ra would get a little on edge as she didn't shift into her true martian form from time to time. Both women managed to get themselves under control after a year. Selene had a harder time. Every night she would wake up telling herself that she needed to go out and take out criminals and such, but then was quickly reminded that it wasn't her world…it wasn't. Nowadays she would forget that she was 'Nightwatcher' but it was always at the back of her mind…always.

"Lady Selene, are you alright?" Siobhan asked.

Siobhan knew of her Mistress' past life. At first, she never thought of other dimensions, worlds and galaxies, but after a while of Selene being nervous around her, she asked for answers. At first, Selene dismissed it and never spoke to her, but Siobhan wouldn't have it. She sat her mistress down and spoke with her that if she doesn't tell her anything, she will resign from her service. After an hour of silence, Selene explained everything. Siobhan never saw her mistress cry before, but when she did, she hugged the young woman and promised to keep her and her friend's secrets to the day she dies. Siobhan looked over to the television and understood her mistress' silence.

"The Batman, I presume? Lady Trinity, you have left that life behind…unless you want to go back to it?" She asked with curiosity.

Selene shook her head. "No…I made a promise…no matter how much I wish to return to my life as Nightwatcher…this city already has it's Dark Knight." Selene said as she turned off the television.

Iron whined and nudged his master's leg. Selene placed her hand onto her faithful companion's head and rubbed it comfortably.

"If that is what you wish, I know about the Wolf's Den that you go to underneath the mansion Lady Trinity, even though you gave up your hero days, you still go down there." Siobhan smiled slyly.

Selene chuckled as she walked into the lobby. "Well I guess old habits die hard." She smiled.

"In your case, they never really go away." Siobhan said as she and Iron followed.

Selene had to smirk a little.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be too prepared." She said as she looked up above her front doors.

A pair of sharpened crossed katanas was mounted above the doors. Those were the Nightwatcher's weapons.

"What vehicle are you planning to take this time?" Siobhan asked.

Selene went over to a table and picked out a pair of keys.

"The Rolls Royce, of course." She said as she opened up the door and headed out.

After the door shut, Iron sat down and whined.

"Of course she would take that car." She said as she left to clean up the kitchen.

Iron had laid down in front of the doors, faithfully waiting for his master to come home.

* * *

Selene rubbed her temples as she sat in her office on the 50th floor of the building her company made. It was a new building, made five months ago. The company logo was on top of the building as there was a bold triangle between the words 'Trinity' and 'Corps'. She gritted her teeth a little after hearing the moaning and whining from the board that SHE hired to help her direct her company in the right direction. Half of them supported her ideas for 'shock guns' as they call it as well as the vests that she produced. The other half thought it was a waste of money. For now, it was a stalemate.

The meeting with Luthor wasn't pretty either. The bald man thought he could smooth talk his way into her company and take 50% of the shareholders of the stocks as well as partial control of the R and D department. She humored him for about thirty minutes, then she dropped her façade of a happy boss to a frigid ice queen. She told Luthor that she wouldn't join companies with him. She could sense that he was not happy, hell, he didn't look happy when she turned him down to begin with, but then he left with these words.

"You will regret this, Trinity, mark my words." He threatened her.

No one threatens Selene Trinity and gets away with it. She'll keep an eye on Luthor for now.

She looked at the clock and sighed deeply. She had that date with the reporter. No doubt that he will be asking questions about her company and how things are run by a high end business woman, and so on and so forth. She grabbed her light jacket and left her office to the elevator.

"Miss Trinity! Where are you going?" She heard her little secretary's voice cry out.

Janna Saffron was a tiny woman. She's about 5'2 and has a thin body and a round face. In other people's eyes, she looks like a teenager. But really she was 28 years old and happily engaged to a man who works at Trinity Steel Industries. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her bangs made her even cuter than anything else. She was wearing a pinstripe skirt with ballet flats and a green blouse with a mother of pearl clamshell necklace. Her glasses that she wore were round and had red rims. Her brown doe eyes were wide as she ran to catch up with her boss.

"Are you going to be meeting with that reporter?" She clarified in a bell-like voice.

Selene nodded at the cute woman.

"Yes, than I will head home, finish up some work there and get ready for the police charity ball." Selene said as she pushed the 'Down' button.

"Okay, well I received a call from Metropolis Daily Journal to have an interview with you." She said as she looked at her data pad.

"How many reporters?" Selene asked.

"Um… two…from a… Clark Kent and Lois Lane." Janna said and she looked back up to her boss.

"Tell them no." She said as the elevator dinged.

"What? Why?" The tiny secretary asked.

"I'm busy." Selene simply replied back as the doors closed, leaving her secretary exasperated.

Being a secretary to a woman like Selene Trinity was hard work.

* * *

Selene's day was either getting worse…or getting worse. The Reporter that she was with was a jackass. All he did was comment on her style of clothing, what make-up she wore, who she was dating (No one), and the kicker, how does a woman with a background like hers (thinking back to her first week on this world, she had to come up with a pretty damn good background for people to believe.) suddenly come into a high end company within two years after college. She left the reporter to pay for the lunch. She walked down the street, frustrated and to the edge. She wanted to punch someone. But she refrained herself for the sake of her reputation. She walked from her building to the restaurant and was walking with the flow of the city.

She decided to stop by a small coffee shop, due to the fact that she needed a pick me up and they serve her favorite hot chocolate. Even though it was nearing the end of winter, she likes her hot chocolate anytime. She went into the small shop and stood in line. She didn't mind waiting, she just wanted to clear her mind of the stupidity of reporters focusing on what the latest fashions are instead of focusing on the real things that are going on…like politics and what is going on in other countries, exposing the truth of what is really going on in the countries instead of sugar coating everything. Where did all the good news go? Where the important stuff? She shook her head. As she got up to the front where the barista was at he turned around and gasped. She raised an eyebrow as the barista had a wide grin on his face.

"You're…you're…you're Selene Trinity!" He said with a squeal.

_"Oh no…it's a fan boy. Joy." _She thought sarcastically.

"What can I get for you ma'am? An espresso? Latte? I hear that you like…" She put up a hand to stop the boy from blabbering on.

"I'll have a dark chocolate mint hot chocolate please. Medium." She asked. The boy just stood there.

"NOW." She glared.

The boy moved with a newfound speed he didn't know he had. After a few minutes he gave her the hot cup of mint dark chocolate and she went to a corner to enjoy the drink. She reached into her purse and took out an MP3 player and plugged in. Listening to the soft Japanese pop that is pulsing through her ears, she took a couple sips before taking more to enjoy the flavor. She closed her eyes in rare pleasure and she could feel her stress melt away. She forgot about the meeting with Luthor, the jackass reporter, and the handsome man in front of her…

"_Wait, what?"_

Sure enough, there was a man sitting across from her giving her a smirk that made her want to punch him. Then again, she didn't. She recognized him. He was on _"World's Most Hottest Single Bachelors." _The man in front of her was Bruce Wayne. He was sitting across from her in her corner booth…HER corner booth. She took out her earbuds and gave him a bored look. Looking him over, he was just as the tabloids say. He had the square jaw going on, no doubt due to good genetics. His nose was straight and it fit into his face perfectly. His eyes were a dark blue color, almost black. Again, he was giving her that smirk. She mentally frowned. She may have the title of Ice Queen in the business world, but in the real world she had to let loose somehow. She scoffed.

"May I help you…Mister Wayne?" She smirked back.

She has never met the man…until now. But if the tabloids say what they say, then it must be true that Bruce Wayne is a playboy.

"Well, if you know who I am, then you might have an idea why I'm here." He said smirking again.

"Can't say I do Mr. Wayne, all I am right now is a woman who's enjoying her hot chocolate." She said taking another drink.

"You are Selene Trinity, CEO and owner of Trinity Corporations. From what I heard we are in the same category." He said as he sat up in his seat.

Ah! He was flirting with her. She couldn't help it as she smiled back.

"What is this, Mr. Wayne? A business meeting? Sorry, I'm through with meetings today." She said as she pretended to be disinterested in the conversation.

"I wouldn't call this a meeting, per say, perhaps another day we could have it, but now, how about we talk as friends?" He said smoothly.

She looked over at him from the corner of her eye.

_"Friends, huh? I guess I could handle that." _She thought. Before she said anything, she still looked him over. She could feel or sense no malicious intent coming from him. _"_

_Maybe it wouldn't be TOO bad to have more friends in high places." _She thought.

She smiled slightly. "Okay, as friends then. But I'm afraid now isn't the time and place for it. I have to go home soon." She said as she looked at her watch.

She needed to get back to the mansion to get ready for the Charity Ball anyways.

"May I ask why?" He asked as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"There is a Policeman's Charity Ball happening at the museum tonight. I have to go because I've been personally invited to the ball by the Mayor." She said before draining her hot chocolate before it went cold.

"Well, what a coincidence!" He said smiling.

"How about you say we both go together?" He said spontaneously.

"What?"

She hoped that she didn't hear what she thought she heard. She stuck a finger in her ear and rubbed it.

"Did I just hear you say something about a date to the charity ball?" She said as she gave a light playful glare to the man across from her.

_"Two can play this game." _She smirked.

"How bold of you asking me Mr. Wayne. Though, given my reputation, only the most steadfast of men could approach me without fear and ask me out, you on the other hand, don't seem to care." She said swirling her cup of hot chocolate.

"Maybe I like to live dangerously." He said smiling.

Oh…he had no idea. She gave him a smile, a smile that seemed like a predators. Her father always said that a Trinity woman married into the family or born into it, have a tendency to play with their food. In this case, Bruce Wayne is considered food to play with.

She couldn't help it. She chuckled as she took the last bit of her hot chocolate and finished it off.

"Tell you what, Selene, if you allow me to take you out to the Charity ball tonight and if you enjoy it, would you consider a business proposition from Wayne Enterprises? And you can have another date with me while we're at it." He proposed.

In the inner workings of her mind, she could think ahead about the pros and cons of having a contract with Wayne Enterprises. The company itself is a giant in the business world. Just like hers when she was still on her earth, though here it's just third in the business world. Wayne Enterprises is the first, LexCorp is Second, and Trinity Corps is third. Wayne has more resources then her; if she could share her company with Wayne and vice versa…the possibilities are endless. Then again, if that happens…he would eat her company alive. She had to weigh the possibilities. She leaned back into her seat and pressed her fingers together in thought. One thing the weight heavily on the pros is this…Wayne Enterprises had no track record of criminal activity to speak of. She smirked as she got up. She took out a paper and wrote her address and number on it, then placed it in front of Wayne.

"Pick me up at 6:30?" She smiled.

He had a surprised look on his face as if he was expecting her to turn him down. She left without an answer.

See you at 6:30, Wayne, and by the way I'll be wearing white and green." She said as she left the coffee shop.

* * *

After returning home, she only had two hours to get ready for Bruce Wayne to come and pick her up. She jumped into the shower and scrubbed herself clean with lavender and mint body wash and popped out with Siobhan with the towels she needed.

"Thank you Siobhan." She said as she dried herself up.

"I managed to get a white and green dress for you Lady Trinity, you were lucky, it was the last one in stock." Siobhan smiled slightly.

"Really now? What kind of dress is it?" She said as she placed on her underwear.

"Oh, you'll have to find out, I think it's a very good dress to have." Siobhan secretly smiled.

Selene, curious to find out what dress Siobhan choose, left the bathroom, hair still wet, and saw the dress in a plastic covering. She took off the plastic covering and smiled widely.

"Wow Siobhan, you did good searching for this dress, how long did it take you?" She asked as she turned to her maid. Siobhan had that secret smile on.

"Oh, I had some strings to pull, Lady Trinity. Now dry your hair before putting it on, I have a style that I think will complement the dress perfectly. And with a date like Bruce Wayne, I'm aiming to impress." Siobhan chuckled.

Selene shook her head and grabbed another towel to dry her hair quickly, she felt like a giddy high school girl. A new dress perks her up every time. When she was busy every night back home, she never had the luxury of being normal…well normal enough. Siobhan had her sit down on a chair and she started on her hair. She created two braids on with side of her head and twisted it to the back of her head, and used the rest of the hair to pull it up into an elegant bun tied to the nape of her neck. Siobhan then put a couple of white daisies in the bun for a little flair.

"There, I assume you will take care of your make-up?" Siobhan said as she stepped aside.

"Yes, thank you Siobhan." Selene said smiling.

She went over to the bed and pick up the dress. After putting on the dress, she looked at the mirror and smiled like a predator. It was a sweetheart sleeveless chiffon dress. It was white with green hems and emeralds dotted the bust area in a starburst pattern. There was a slit that went up her right leg to the upper thigh. She twirled around a little bit, making the dress flare out. The only thing that was missing…

She went over to her vanity and took out a bead of pearls. She had this hand sewn and imported from Japan. After placing them on, she pushed a small button under the vanity drawer and out popped a hidden floor of the same drawer the bead of pearls were in. From it, she took out a band of small daggers and strapped it to her upper left thigh.

"Preparing yourself for the worst?" Siobhan said as she observed her mistress strapping the weapons to her left leg.

"You can never be too sure. I may have Wayne as 'Innocent' but what happens when said innocent 'snaps'. I'm just taking precaution." She said as she started to place on spring colors onto her face, carefully balancing her skin tone and the colors she is choosing.

She chose a silver eye shadow with a green glitter brush and finishing up with mascara. She then put on a light pink almost nude lipstick and she was done.

"You look marvelous, Lady Trinity." Siobhan said gently as the young woman twirled around in the dress, secretly taking joy as the young woman twirled with a smile on her face.

Although… "Lady Trinity, I'd be careful of how you smile tonight, you look like a cat that ate the canary…or in your case, the wolf who killed the lamb." Siobhan pointed out.

"Sorry, but the possibilities of having a partnership with Wayne Enterprises is million to nill. When I get back from the Charity ball, I'll do some research." She said as she put on a pair of white ballet flats.

"I'll be down in the waiting with my violin. When Mr. Wayne comes, bring him to me." She said as she left the room.

"As you wish, Lady Trinity." Siobhan said smiling.

As Trinity entered the waiting room, she saw Iron near the fireplace, as it was burning wood. The large canine's head lifted as his master entered the room and his tail thumped onto the floor. She rubbed his head in greeting and he gave a soft 'woof' in return. Stepping over to the elegant couch, she opened up a case, and in it was a dark wood violin. She gave a soft smile as she ran her fingers over the strings tenderly. Her father was a violinist when she was younger, but he gave up the hobby when he started developing early on-set arthritis. She learned how to play violin when she was 5. She picked up the violin and started to play _Danse Macabre. _She let her hands flit over the strings and the sound of the song filled the air.

As she played on, she didn't notice that she had an audience until she opened her eyes to the entrance to the waiting room. Bruce Wayne was there with a surprised look on his face.

"You play violin?" He asked as he crossed the floor. As she put away her violin, she replied,

"Yes, my father taught me how to play violin when I was a small child." Iron stood up and growled at Wayne.

"Iron, no. You don't growl at potential business partners." She said as she petted the canine's head.

"You have a large…dog." Bruce said as he observed the canine.

"He's a good companion. Great guard dog too." She smiled.

"You look beautiful." He commented.

"You don't look bad yourself, Mr. Wayne." She said, as she looked him over.

He definitely looked suave in his black suit wearing a green tie to complement her. She walked over to him as he held out an arm. She took it as they walked back to the front door.

"You have a lovely home. Though I'm curious about the swords and the Coat of Arms though." He asked gesturing to the swords above the front door. He also gestured to the coat of arms above it.

"The Swords are a tribute to my mother. She had those swords from her side of the family. The Tokugawa family. It was a wedding gift. The Coat of Arms is the Trinity family's symbol. The wolf and the nightshade have definite meanings." She smiled secretly.

"The words, 'We are the Protectors of the Night', is something that was taken very literally a few centuries back." She said as she waved her maid and dog good bye, leaving the house with Bruce.

"How is that?" He asked.

"Well, a few centuries back, in England, many of the Trinity men sought to hunt a wolf that was seemed to have the finest fur. They were gone for the night, leaving the woman to fend for themselves. Shortly after the men left at nightfall, enemies invaded the castle." She said as Bruce opened the limo door for her.

"Really? What happened to the women?" He asked as he sat next to her.

As the car moved along, Selene smiled. "Well, the Trinity woman were well taught women, but they had to submit until the men came home. The eldest Trinity woman gathered the younger woman and told them that their enemies would ask for a feast, and they created a feast for them in 'victory' of taking over the Trinity castle. But the elder woman sent the younger ones down to a cellar and took out nightshade plants and grinded the oils out of them. They poisoned the foods and those who ate the food, died before the end of the night. As for the men, turned out that the wolf that they were hunting had a pack that led them back to the castle only to find their enemies, dead and the woman burning them outside the castle." She smiled.

Bruce seemed to be impressed by her family history.

"Is that where the motto came from? Seems brutal." He said.

"It may have been brutal, but if it weren't for the fact that the Trinity woman grew nightshade plants, they would not have survived the night." She said as she smiled grimly.

"Now enough about me, how about you Mr. Wayne?" She said as she placed her hands onto her lap.

"There's really nothing special about me. You know, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, business man…" He smirked."Potential business partner…"

She rolled her eyes. "I only said that to make sure my dog wouldn't attack you. He's smarter than he looks." She said smiling.

"You still implied it." He said smiling.

He has a point there.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about business Mr. Wayne." She said.

"Then I'll divert the conversation elsewhere, why did you come to Gotham?" He asked sincerely.

Selene thought for a moment. She had traveled from state to state and to Europe and back to establish her business. Sometime she would stay in the state for about three months' max and then leave…she's been in Gotham for more than that. 6 months to be exact.

"There is a personal charm to Gotham. Look past the criminal activity, you can see that it's a city full of chances and change…" She trailed off and looked out the window.

In a flash, she thought she saw something, but it disappeared before she could register it.

"Gotham can be dangerous…it's hard to keep up with the city, but if we could get rid of it's evil undertones, it can be a bright future." Bruce said with an uncharacteristic solemnity.

He didn't seem to notice Selene's wide eyes. He took the words out of her mouth. There was defiantly more to Bruce Wayne than meets the eye.

"We are here, Master Bruce. Lady Trinity." She heard a voice from the front of the limo.

Next thing she knew, Bruce was already on her side and opened the door up. She could see flashes of light being popped.

"Oh joy, Paparazzi." She muttered. "Just smile and wave." Bruce chuckled as he held out his hand.

Taking it, she stepped out of the limo and the paparazzi went in an uproar.

"Mr. Wayne! Is Selene Trinity, your next girlfriend?"

"Miss Trinity! Do you have a comment about your relationship with Bruce Wayne?"

And on and one went the flashes of cameras and voices of reporters. She just smiled and waved.

"The tabloids are going to have fun with this." She said in his ear over the commotion.

"I bet you can't wait." He chuckled.

After reaching the Gotham Museum, they entered and the roar of the paparazzi disappeared. Selene took in the museum and the artifact around them as the passed various exhibits. As they reached the main room there were dozens of higher-class people mixed with the middle class officers who brought their spouses with them. Among them was the Mayor himself.

"Ah! Selene Trinity. It's a pleasure to meet you; I see you came with Bruce Wayne. I'm very pleased to see you both here, I hope you enjoy tonight." The chubby man said after shaking their hands, but his eyes lingered at Selene.

_"Pig." _She thought, but she kept up the fake smile and agreed.

Bruce and Selene mingled with the crowd and it's higher patrons. Many are surprised to see that Selene was on a date with Bruce. She could here the mutterings, but she ignored them.

"Selene, I want you to meet Commissioner Gordon. Jim, this is Selene." He introduced her. The older man reached out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Trinity. I received a letter from you not to long ago about these vests and guns that you are currently making." He smiled.

Selene immediately liked the Commissioner. He was very kind and professional.

"Guns?" Bruce asked as his brows furrowed.

Something tells her that he was not fond of them.

"They are called 'Electro-Shock' guns. They are similar to Tasers, but with the right compartments, they shoot out a ball of electricity of over 3,000 volts to the criminal and it would shock them enough to knock them out. No loss of blood and no bullet wounds." She then smiled brightly.

"The best part is that each gun is assigned to it's proper handler. So if you, Commissioner Gordon, were ordered to put down your particular gun and the criminal has it in his hand, it won't fire because it wouldn't recognize the handler's genetic code. Therefore, the gun would then turn on the criminal, shocking him effectively knocking him out. So, the gun that you will be having, all you have to do is prick your finger, place it onto the scanner of the gun, and it is yours. Even if it is to be stolen, no one can use it." She said like an excited little kid, and then she suddenly cleared her throat and straightened up.

"Sounds like a fine idea miss Trinity. What do you think Mr. Wayne?" He asked. Bruce seemed to be in a bit of a thought then turned to Selene.

"Sound like a plan. It wouldn't kill?" He asked.

Selene nodded. "Yes. It would just shock a perpetrator enough to knock him off his feet. There are three settings on it. The lowest setting would be a warning shock, the second would knock them unconscious, the third setting wouldn't kill them, if you were dealing with someone like say, someone hopped up on PCP or something similar, it'll reach 5,000 volts before knocking them out. We've tested it before with a few volunteers, myself included, and it works quite nicely." She said slightly blushing in embarrassment.

She remembered being shocked by her own weapons and it was not fun. But at least they work.

"You volunteered yourself to be shot?" Bruce said incredulously.

She nodded. "Yes, what good is a blacksmith's weapon if he doesn't test it out first? I follow the same guidelines." She said to Bruce.

"Well then, I guess we will expect your 'Electo-guns' soon then?" Gordon asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm being honest here, Commissioner, currently my board is at a stalemate, so you may have to wait for a while, but as soon as we settle it, I will let you know soon." She said smiling.

"I'll hold you to that, Trinity." Gordon said as he left to mingle with the rest of the crowd.

"Nice man." She said as she looked up at Bruce.

"Yes, He's very dedicated to Gotham. As for you, you seem to be dedicated as well." He said looking at her.

She couldn't tell if it was flattery of of he was being serious. She went for the latter.

"As I have said before Mr. Wayne, Gotham has a certain charm to it… I wish to keep that charm there." She said as she took two glasses from a passing tray.

"Now, how are you going to gain my favor of the possibility of business partners?" She smiled as she gave him the glass of white wine.

He took it from her with a smile. "Well, I could flirt with you the rest of the night if you allow me," He smiled at her.

"But, personally, how about a dance?" He said after taking a sip from his glass, then placing it down, his other hand out in invitation.

Selene couldn't help but be a little shocked. He was actually genuine in his words. She chuckled.

"Of course. Who am I to refuse a dance with Bruce Wayne?" She said smiling, taking his hand.

* * *

The night went off without a hitch. The Charity Ball raised over 2 million dollars for the event. The main donors: Trinity and Wayne. Speaking of the two billionaires, both enjoyed each other's company. Selene didn't think that Wayne would be a good business partner, due to the fact that he is, of course, a playboy. But she did realize something about him. The playboy…was just a mask. She had that mask back in her world. She played the sole heir of Trinity Corporations as a playgirl; going out with male actors, artists, and so on. But it was a mask to hide her true intentions. She was Nightwatcher. Perhaps the playboy mask was just something that tabloids wanted to see from him. Media cows. She never liked them.

But there was something about Bruce Wayne that she is curious about. She may have to dig a little deeper. After the Commissioner gave his speech of thanking the fellow Gothamites for supporting the police force, the mayor stepped up and spoke. It was then, that a sharp headache was forming. She winced at first, but was instantly on the alert. She quickly brushed against the minds of the people in the museum. None of them had any ill intentions, which confused her. Then she heard and eerie laugh…a laugh that she hasn't heard since her world was destroyed. She took a sharp intake of breath, hopefully not noticeable enough for Bruce to look over. Leaning over, touching his arm tenderly, she spoke.

"I'm just going to pop outside for a moment. I'll be back." She said giving a gentle smile, hoping that he would believe her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine, it's just getting a little stuffy in here, I'll be back in a few." She said as she left the room and went into the empty exhibits where it was dark and no one was around.

She entered the Egyptian exhibit taking deep breaths. It was like someone was taking a dull ice pick and hacking away at her brain. Then she heard the cackling laugh as clear as day.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise and she turned around. Nothing was there; she strained her ears to see if there was anyone in the exhibit with her.

Then, "My, my, how the mighty has fallen." She heard the voice of her long gone enemy.

Selene started to shake. _"Impossible." _She thought as she turned around.

There she was. A woman wearing a gothic Lolita black and white corset dress with long puffed sleeves and white gloves, stood not more than ten feet away from her. She had white make-up on with black dots on each cheek, red lipstick over her plump lips, and black eye shadow, a scar was visible above her left eye. She had white contacts with red rings around them, her black corkscrew hair was up in two pigtails and she was wearing a top hat. Around her neck was a lantern pendant, and on her ears were puppet earrings. She wore fishnet stockings and buckled combat boots. She was standing there with an open parasol.

"No." Selene said in shock.

"Can't say hello to an old friend? Pity…I would've though that the Selene Trinity would have manners to see her old pal again." The woman smiled maniacally.

Selene then composed herself, suddenly cold and glaring at the dead woman.

"You're dead, Madame Machivella." She said with a cold edge.

The woman, Machivella, cackled as she tossed her parasol into the air and caught it.

"Of course I'm dead! I'm just a figment of your imagination, or am I actually here? Oh, I love playing games. Am I dead? Or am I the real thing?" She laughed as twirled around.

Selene acted quickly and took out her hidden knives and threw it dead straight at her shoulders. It passed through her and embedded itself into the wall behind her. Machivella looked down at her shoulder with a deep frown.

"Well, that ruins the game." She pouted, then her lips split into a wide grin as she looked at Selene.

"Poor little Nightwatcher, or should I say, Selene Trinity. You're confusing reality with fantasy. Unfortunately, I'm very much real in your mind." She smirked.

"You lie, you are just a hallucination. I'm probably experiencing PTSD. That's all." Selene said as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh, if I'm a hallucination, why don't you just, _push _me away. Hmn? Oh wait…you can't." She chuckled.

"You know, when Nightwatcher would hunt me down, she would come at me with fangs bared and ready to haul me off back to Arkham. Now…she is dead." Machivella frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Selene said gritting her teeth.

"You and your friends came to this world as refugees, hiding like sewer rats." Then she laughed.

The high pitched laugh that sent chills down Selene's spine like shocking cold water.

"You think you have a place in this world, Selene! But the truth is you don't. You are just a dislocated relic. Look at this world! Who is the better-known billionare? Who is the well-known hero of Gotham? YOU ARE NOT NEEDED!" Machivella grinned at the shocked woman.

"We had no choice…I had no choice. We had to get out of there." Selene snapped back.

"Oh, please. You could've died along with the rest of us. Or…well, you had the money, you could've created ships that could transport half the human population off the world before it was destroyed." Machivella growled.

"We didn't have time to make ships. It would have taken at least 10 years to make ships like that, and we only had a month before the bombs exploded." Selene argued back.

"And even then, we didn't know about them until it was too late." Selene snapped.

"Excuses, excuses. You and your little friends scattered away. You land here on this earth, and say you have a place to go home to, but really you are an invasive species…sooner or later, you will be found out. And when you are found out…I'll leave that to your imagination." Machivella said as she studied her gloved hands.

Selene had enough.

"Machivella, you are nothing but a hallucination." She said as she passed the hallucination to leave the exhibit, but something stopped her.

"Would a mere hallucination tell you that this world in in danger?" Machivella singing.

That stopped Selene in her tracks.

"I would say that you lie." Selene said, not looking back.

Machivella laughed. "Oh, I miss our banters. I miss our fights too, little wolf." She said as she walked over to Selene, placing a cold, cold hand on her rose where the hand was.

"Consider this then, Nighty, if you were to die for this worlds safety, would you do it?" She whispered in her ear.

Selene looked over to the white faced ex-villain that she once fought tooth and nail to protect Gotham, _her _Gotham, safe. When push finally came to shove, Selene put Machivella in a high security prison. Not Arkham Asylum.

Since putting Machivella in there, it wasn't until two years passed before she got out on good behavior, as crazy as it sounded. When Nightwatcher met up with her again, turned out that a secret Government in the US wanted Machivella to work with them, she did…but they had to work with her on her terms. She was still the same crazed, twisted, woman that still terrorized Gotham, but only to find the plagues that infested Gotham from it's core, with any manner necessary. Selene still kept an eye out for the woman, and even still got into confrontations with the white-faced woman. She never thought about her when she left the world.

"What are you talking about?" Selene said as she suddenly bent over, the pain in her head increasing with every minute.

"You are the world's greatest detective, Nighty, you figure it out, buh-bye now. I'll see you real soon." She said smiling at her, then her face suddenly turned innocent.

"What's wrong, Selene? Can't breathe?" She chuckled as Selene started to feel woozy and she felt to her knees.

By sheer willpower she forced herself awake. Hearing the laughter of Machivella echoing through her mind, she got back up on her legs, shaking. Only hoping in the back of her mind, she didn't have to hear that voice again.

Taking deep breaths, she steadied herself and straightened up. The words of Machivella were echoing in the back of her mind. What if she was right? What if she was wrong? She stepped out of the Egyptian exhibit. Her mind switched into overdrive. She looked at a glass that held her reflection. Her blue green eyes stared back at her.

_"You think she is lying? She may have been a twisted and sadistic human being, but has she really lied?" _ She saw her alias speak right back at her.

She looked away and started to head back to the main museum room, rubbing her head. She was going to have to look into things now. If there is something suspicious going on in this world and not even the Justice League can see it, she will have no choice to step in.

"Selene?" She heard a voice. She looked up and saw Bruce walk over to her.

"Are you alright? You seemed bothered back there." He asked genuinely.

She gave him a tired smile and pushed back a fringe of her hair, before speaking up.

"I'm just tired. May we go home, Mr. Wayne?" She asked gently.

* * *

After the Mayor spoke, it had been almost 20 minutes since Bruce Wayne's date had stepped out. He had to admit, she was one woman who was different than the others. She was intelligent, especially when she was speaking to Gordon about a new weapon that would take down a criminal or even a simple robber with a special kind of gun.

"_A gun that wouldn't kill." _

He thought about it. What was surprising is that she even volunteered to be shocked as well. He could tell that she was very dedicated to her work. When he did first meet her today at the coffee shop, what the tabloids said were true, shockingly. She was defiantly cold off the bat when he was speaking to her. She was calculating as well, saying her words carefully, yet it was shown that she didn't want anything to do with him. But after a few minutes of talking, she warmed up to him a bit. Though, when he asked her out to the ball, he saw a change in her demeanor. Her smile. When she smiled, it was like she caught a prey in her trap. He offered that if she enjoyed tonight, if there was a possibility of a business proposition, they could set it up.

He could tell that she was enjoying her night, when she was talking to Gordon about the 'electro-guns', her face lighted up like the fourth of July. She was really passionate about helping the law, and she seemed to have great respect for the police as well. Not everyone had the same feeling. When they took to the dance floor, it showed that she was a good follower. They never missed a step. When he asked where she learned to dance, she responded that she took classes in collage; she wanted to make sure she had some sort of daily activity to keep her mind off of mind-numbing number crunching. She was obviously well taught.

He looked around now, since the mayor's closing speech, his date walked off, and saying that it was stuffy in the room. He didn't see why though, this was the largest room in the museum; it was perfectly air-conditioned. This raised a bit of suspicion in him. He noticed her discomfort a little into the Mayor's talk. At first, he thought it was because of the mayor's earlier antics, staring at her body like a piece of meat. He mentally frowned about that, but the woman beside him brushed the mayor off like a piece of lint. But from the corner of his eye, he could see distress on her face. Her eyes were closed, not too tight, but it was like she was dealing with some sort of pain. When she asked to step out for a few minutes, he allowed her that. It's now been 30 minutes.

He excused himself from a conversation and set off to find his date. At this point, his Batman persona came out. It was quiet as he got farther away from the main hall, but he heard something coming from the Egyptian exhibit and he swiftly walked there. As he turned a corner, he saw Selene looking through the glass of an artifact and she seemed in deep thought. He walked over to her and spoke.

"Selene?" He asked.

She turned around with a slightly wide look, and then she relaxed, but he could see the tension in her shoulders.

"Are you alright? You seemed bothered back there." He asked genuinely.

She just gave him a small smile as she pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just tired. May we go home Mister Wayne?" She asked gently.

He could see that she was tired. To tell the truth, he was a bit anxious to get home and do some of his other work.

"Of course. I'll call Alfred and he'll come around and pick us up." He said as he already took out his phone and called his butler to come to the museum to pick him up.

He lent her his arm and she took it. "I must apologize for leaving you, I had a sudden headache and I didn't want to bother you with it. It's gone away for the most part. I really did enjoy my night here." She smiled up at him coyly.

He smiled back. "Well, seeing that you took off on me, I did feel a little insulted. How about some compensation?" He smirked. He saw her roll her blue-green eyes.

"How about next Wednesday at 12:00 sound?" She grinned.

It was the same grin he saw earlier. It was a challenge. So he smiled back and arranged a meeting at Wayne Enterprises. But in the back of his mind, he would have to read into her. There was something about this woman…that was dangerous.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Long Chapter? Hell yes. This is how i think it will be turning out with the rest of the story. Long chapters. Though this is to show how Selene has been working things out since coming to the new world. But Somehow, her past has come to haunt her, Literally. I hope you liked Madame Machivella! I had a friend help me out with her and he is AWESOME-SAUCE! You could say she is much more threatening than the joker or they could be on the same level. But the difference? Look at what happened to Selene. The next chapter will be dealing with Silvia. I'm so excited to write her chapter out, though it won't be long and stretched out in a day (Like this chapter) but it will be long. Geez, it took me a while to take care of Selene, she confuses me sometimes (Tsundere, is what my friend calls her and i hate to say it he's right) XD. Anyways, _**SHOUT-OUTS!:**_

Lorendiac:

Thank you very much for the helpful information! I'll have to re-vamp that chapter a little bit soon. Perhaps tonight depending on what goes on in my home. Again, Thank you very much for the help!

_**Bat's Girl: **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter very much! It was hard to work out a chapter like this seeing that Selene and Bruce are counterparts. Both are a bit weary with each other, which derives from their 'alter-lives' as Nightwatcher and Batman. Plus, with their alter egos, it's natural for both of them to be cautious, in a way. Look how Selene is acting. Personally, i think i did pretty good on her...hopefully. XD

That's it for the _**Shout outs!**_ Now, the next chapter will be SILVIA! :D How will she deal with her loner boss that is Wallace West? That and something will have her choose between life and death. That's all i can give you for now. I hoped you liked this chapter! **_REVIEWS ARE LIKE OREO COOKIES! I WANTS TO NOM ON THEM LIKE J'ONN NOMS OF OREOS! :D_**

_**QUESTION**_ **TIME!:**

1) What do you THINK you might be seeing in the chapters of Silvia and Sav'ra? Given the background of them in chapter two, what do you think you would like to see? :D

2) Given the chapter today about Selene, what do you think of her?

**_REMEMBER_**_** TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**To the Other Side**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

A radio blared throughout a dark apartment. A pale hand peeked sluggishly out of a heavy covered twin bed, searching for the damned clock.

"Ugh…too freaking early." A voice muttered underneath her covers.

From the top of the covers, a head of platinum blond hair popped out and looked at the digital clock with one eye open.

_6:45 am. _She had two hours before she had to go to work.

_"Silvy, you really need to stop going with your best friend to parties at night after work. It's killing ya." _Silvia thought as she got out of bed.

She bent her neck back and forth, and then side-to-side, after she did that, she got out of bed and stretched to her limits. Even getting on her tiptoes to try and reach the ceiling. She heard a voice out the other side of her door.

"Silvy! Open the door!" She heard her flat mate, and best friend, Maddie shout.

"It's open!" She yawned back.

Usually, she would be up and speeding around her room getting her clothes on, but she felt lazy this morning. The steel-grey eyed woman got up, went over to her vanity and took out a brush. Getting the tangles out, she heard her door open and in came in her best friend.

"Hey Maddie. Some party last night, right?" Silvia said as she perked up after she brushed her hair.

"Girl, I tell you, there was some fine looking men in the room. I'm surprised you haven't went after them." She said coming up from behind Silvia.

Maddie, or Madison, Summerton was a bona-fide southern black woman. Being raised in the south and grew tired of the of the oppressing, but loving family she had, she moved to Central to switch things up. When Silvia first met her, they hit it off with a beautiful friendship. Silvia had a big appetite and high metabolism, and Maddie loved to cook lots of food, in other words, when Maddie cooks food, Silvia was the taste tester.

"Okay, yes, they were cute, but really not my type." Silvia said as she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

She had to wait 10 minutes for the water to warm up, due to the boiler downstairs being a malfunctioning piece of crap.

"Not your TYPE? Silvy, there were men, _muscular _men, if you haven't noticed. Girl, what's wrong wit'chu? Most of them were even looking your way." Maddie said as she stole her hairbrush and brushed her thick corkscrew hair.

Silvia had to laugh_. _If anything, most of the men at parties were looking at Maddie. Silvia didn't blame them. Maddie was a full-bodied woman with attitude and confidence that could blow anyone away. She wore the latest fashions, got the latest shoes (Even giving them to Silvia if they didn't fit her anyways), and she looked good doing it. Silvia on the other hand, with her metabolism, she was tiny. Being 5'6 may not look like much, but to her, she hated being small. Which is why she wears high heels from time to time. Maddie would cook meals fit for a military soldier, and Silvia wouldn't gain a pound.

"Sure, Maddie. Hey, can you make some of your famous bacon and eggs with four Belgian waffles with strawberries and raspberries? Oh, and extra whipped cream?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah, sure girl, I don't know how you can pack it away, but you can sure pack it. By the way, would you like some orange juice with dat?" She asked.

"Yes please. Make those 4 glasses of it." Silvia said as she started to take off her pajamas. Just as Maddie left the room, Silvia jumped into the shower and started to get ready for the day.

* * *

Silvia had on black jeans and a white collared shirt with grey heels. Her hair was in a french braid and she put on natural colored makeup. Satisfied with her look, she went to the kitchen.

"So, Silvy, what do you think gonna happen at work today? You gonna woman up to that boss of yours?" Maddie said as she placed the butt-load of food on the table.

Maddie asked her how she can eat so much food and never gained a pound from it. When Silvia explained that she has a rare form of a high metabolism, she understood. Silvia was grateful that Maddie didn't question any further, but that didn't stop the up and coming chef to tried her new crusine on her.

"No. Come on Maddie, you know I don't do workplace romances. Besides, I doubt he's interested in a girl like me. He's too…distant." She said as she stuffed her face with the Belgian waffles.

"Silvy! You are supposed to _savor _the food! Not inhale it!" Maddie frowned at her friend's eating habits.

"You know that I can't keep food in my stomach forever. By the way…did you…" She was cut off as Maddie help up a small cooler box.

"Yes, I made you lunch. It's from the left over pot roast I made last night with tomatillo ranch sauce with salad, two v8's - strawberry banana, an orange, and 4 pieces of bread for you to make a sandwich with the pot roast. Did I miss anything, miss elephant?" Maddie said as she placed the cooler on the table.

"Thank you Maddie, you lifesaver!" Silvia said as she got up and hugged her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, if it weren't for me you'd be starving ev'ry day, you'd be livin' on ramen noodles if you were given the chance." Maddie said as she hugged her friend back.

Silvia went back to eating her food.

"You know, there's no shame in a workplace romance, from what you told me, this Mr. West seems like a catch." Maddie smiled widely.

"No! He is my BOSS! I've been working with the guy for 7 months now, and no matter how much I wish to punch him in the face every time he says, 'Quick, get this', 'Quick, get that', "Quick, get the files organized.' I'm so sick of doing filings and giving things to him! That's for interns! I did my internship back in Florida! Here, yeah the pay is good enough, but I want to help figure things out! He works with all the damned equipment and cooler stuff. I'm just the 'Assistant.'" Silvia ranted.

"So you let him order you around, don't let that happen. Show him that he is your equal! Well, not in height." Maddie snickered.

"I'm not that short." She grumbled. Silvia was at an average height.

"What ever, shrimpy." Maddie said as she sat down next to her, ignoring the glare that Silvia gave her.

"You are not helping things." Silvia said as she drank her orange juice.

"I'm trying to get you a man! Ever since you came to Central, you have been a wallflower! Yeah, so you have moves that you show off on the dance floor, but you never socialize with the men…are you sure you are not a lesbian?" Maddie questioned.

Silvia looked at Maddie with a look that said, 'Are you kidding me?'. Maddie raised her hands in surrender.

"All right, all right, just wondering, cuz I know a few girls that would probably…"

"I'm not a lesbian, Maddie, I'm just not…into any relationships right now." Silvia said as she finished off her Belgian waffle.

She stood up and grabbed her lab coat and her purse, looking through it making sure she had everything.

"You never did tell me about the guys you dated in the past…you never really spoke about the dude in one of your pictures too. The one in that silver frame on your bedside table? Who is he?" She asked finally.

Maddie knew everything about Silvia, save for her relationships. She let it go long enough. Silvia paused at the door, tears starting to gather at her eyes, thinking quickly about what to say…then the truth.

"He was a soldier…he…he was killed in action. Look, I'll tell you later okay? I need to get to work. Bye." Silvia said as she grabbed her cooler and left her friend at the table with a sad look on her face, never realizing that what she brought up were the painful memories that Silvia had worked so hard to bury, were surfacing.

* * *

It had been a week since Maddie brought up the subject of the man in the picture frame. She was on her way back to work after eating lunch as a burger joint called Sal's. She ordered 4 burgers, due to the fact that Maddie that morning had to leave early to her restaurant to make sure that she has a good stock of food coming in today. It has been a while since she last thought about Braxton. The man in the silver framed picture. He was her childhood sweetheart. They grew up together, played together, worked together, and took down villains together. He was a US Air Force Pilot…and a Green Lantern…and her fiancé. What were the freaking chances? She slowly walked down an alleyway thinking back to him. It was painful for her to think about him. Braxton was a tall man; she was a sucker for those kinds of men. All those years of training in the military and the Green Lantern Corps turned him into a fit and strong man, handsome features like a Greek god. He had black hair and tanned skin with green eyes that made her melt into a puddle and make her heart stop beating.

He didn't know about her mother, Kayley, or her grandmother, Abigail, being the heroine, Quicksilver, when they were young, but Silvia had manifested her powers when she was a little over 17 years old. She had to keep it a secret from Braxton until she was old enough to take on her mother's mantel and continue on with the Quick Family secret. It wasn't until after Braxton became a Green Lantern when both figured out each other's identities. She remembered the look on his face when he saw that his childhood friend was the Heroine of Central City. The memories flooded back to the forefront of her mind and she had to take deep breaths to stop it. She didn't want to remember while she was on her way back to work. Having a breakdown was risky to her. But she did think about the day he tried to propose to her. She smiled and gave a soft laugh.

They were taking on some sort of mutant lizard at the time that was very similar to Godzilla, though Godzilla breathed fire…not lightening, and it was in the middle of the battle and he shouted as he was flying past her from a hit from the tail of the mutant creature, "Will you marry me?"

Such an inappropriate time to propose to her, but she agreed wholeheartedly. They were planning to marry in September. It never got to that point. Her younger brothers, the twins James and John, the little devils, were her best men, Her mother would be crying tears of joy, her grandmother would be excited about great grandchildren, Selene was to be her maid of honor, and everyone that she knew would come to their wedding. Silvia shook her head at lightening speed that she felt her neck bones cracks at the release. She didn't need to think about the past right now. She had work to do and she didn't want to be distracted.

Popping out of the alleyway, she ran (slowly) to the Police Station and walked in. Putting on a smile that this is where she wanted to be for the time being.

"Hey Quick!"

"Silvia, how you doing?"

"Hey Silvia, taking over Wally's shift for today?"

The questions came out. She answered everyone and was on her way to the CSI room. On the way, she met up with Detective Allen.

"Hey, Silvia. How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine, detective. Just on my way to work…if you count filing as work." Silvia deadpanned.

The detective laughed. "Don't worry too much about Wally, Silvia. I think it hurt his pride a bit when I brought you in. He's used to working in the labs alone." He said walking by her side.

"It's been seven months, Barry…freaking…seven…months. You'd think we'd be working side by side by now. I'm not some rookie, you know." She said as they stopped by the lab.

"At least he's gone for the day. I have the lab to myself, I finally get to…" She said as she opened the door and saw her Boss. In the Lab. Working on some crime scene evidence.

_"SON. OF. A. BITCH." _

Her mother would most likely slap her five ways till Sunday if she spoke it out loud. She clenched her teeth and balled her fists.

"Really?" She said out loud getting Wally's attention.

She may not have noticed it, but Barry beside her was giving Wally a look of disappointment.

"Really, West? You have the day off, I could be working here all day with doing the filing for once, and ACTUALLY work with the evidence, and you just…come in!" She said as she stomped up to him, craning her neck to look up at the tall man.

He gave her a disinterested look, but if she had the chance to look closely, she could see a bit of mischief in his eyes. Unfortunately, he was dealing with an angry woman.

"You know what, screw it, I've had it up to here!" Then she punched him and everything went in slow motion.

She finally stood up to her boss. The room was then swarmed with the people in the building tossing her into the air congratulating her for finally going against the lone CSI…except it didn't happen. None of that happened.

She was now back in reality, seeing her boss working on the evidence of a new crime scene and she didn't say a word. She looked back up at Barry and he gave her a comforting smile. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to her usual table and started separating the evidence bags, labeled 1 through five, 1 being the least important, and 5 being the most. She sighed and muttered that she was going to have a long day ahead of her.

"Quick, hand me evidence bag number 23." Wally spoke was he was observing a chemical reaction to check for what drugs was in a victim's body.

Yes. She was going to have a very, VERY long day.

* * *

It was now 7 o' clock in the evening, and the two forensic scientists were finished with their work. Turned out the victim, was killed by an estranged boyfriend who injected more than three time the dose of the drug Morphine, the boyfriend was a doctor whose career was already going down the toilet, and they have now the physical evidence and proof of murder. Silvia couldn't help but feel a little proud, as she saw the police and detectives going out and arresting the perpetrator. If Selene or Sav'ra were here, well Sav'ra would just congratulate her, while Selene would just look at her with a blank look while saying, 'Good for you.' Typical Selene. Still, at least today was better…but she was still a little pissed off about her boss working today. He was supposed to have the day off. She was supposed to have the lab all to herself and she would do it in record time, just to piss of her boss.

He waved, smiled, and said goodbye to the other people in the building…but not her. She wanted to find out what was up with his attitude towards her. And she was going to find out before he slipped away from her grasp. She saw him walking down the steps of the building and she had to quickly punch out her time card and catch up to him. She saw him turn a corner of a street and she didn't want to lose him. She felt the familiar tingle in her body whenever she would use her powers. But she needed to catch up with the red-haired man before she ran out of her courage to face him.

She picked up her speed, managing to catch up with him and said, "Mr. West! Wait up!" She shouted after tripping over her heels a bit.

_"Damned heels!" _She thought furiously.

She can run at lightspeed, but she can't run that well in heels. What cruel fate is that? She placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to see her with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, hey Quick." He said happily as he beamed at her.

That 180-degree turn attitude just threw her off. He was usually all frowns and grumpy with her when they work together, and now he was happy as a 5-year-old kid with candy…what. The. Hell? She shook her head quickly and stood up with her back straight. (She was still shorter than him).

"Look, what is with you? First you send me to do filing and grunge works for the past seven months, mind you, you would always glare at me when you think I'm doing something wrong, now you are smiling the night away and you just say, 'Hey, Quick?'." She fumed, but she had to get on with the point.

"Look, let me get to the point. I want to do more than the grunge work, I want to help with the chemicals, the ballistics, hell, I want to go out into the field, but you keep me in the lab all day, doing _filing and sorting_, I've had it up to here. So, tell me _Boss, _why can't I work with you on a more equal level?" She asked.

She really wanted to know the truth. At this point, she didn't care if she got fired for speaking out against him.

"Work on an equal level…" He murmured looking up in thought.

Then he smiled. "Sure. Starting tomorrow, if anything happens, we'll do field work. I'll even let you do the work without me there." He smiled.

At this point, Silvia's brain broke. She was expecting him to glare at her and say, 'You are fired' or something among those lines, but this?

"What?" She said with eyes wide with disbelief.

"You do a great job, Silvia, may I call you Silvia?" He continued.

"I mean, it would have taken me forever to re-do all the filing and everything else, but you tackled it like a pro. That and you did a lot of toxicology work too. So I don't see why you can't work with me as partners. I never really liked the name of 'Assistant.' If I really wanted an assistant, I would have sent you to get me things for me, like coffee, food and the like." he counted off his fingers.

Silvia just stared at him like he grew a second head.

"You- Are you-Wha?" She couldn't find the words to describe her confusion and anger.

The normally peppy girl just didn't understand her boss.

"So, you up for being partners?" He smiled.

Silvia had to bite the inside of her cheek to refrain from shouting at him.

"So…I'm not fired?" She gritted her teeth.

"Why would I fire you for doing your job? Besides, I was wondering when you were going to speak up about wanting to do more of the cooler work." He said as he placed his hands in his pocket.

Silvia gave up. She will never understand men.

Ever.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, heaving a deep sigh, trying to calm down.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, West." She said as she turned away from him only for him to step in front of her and ask, "Wait, before you go, why did want to be in forensics? It's a pretty gritty field and, if you want me to be honest, a girl like you I wouldn't think would be doing a job like this."

She frowned at him. She hated talking about her past. It was painful enough to even speak about her dead fiancé, but it was harder speaking about her family.

"My mother was a Crime Scene Investigator and an honorary detective back home. I was hoping to follow in her footsteps." She stopped talking abruptly and shook her head.

"Goodbye, Mr. West." She said as she sharply turned away from him and followed the sidewalk, leaving him on there with a confused expression.

She passed people by, not really caring if she bumped into them along the way. She was in her own world now. She didn't even realize that she went the opposite way from where her flat was. She broke out of her revere when she heard a fire truck blare past her and two cop cars following. She looked up from the ground and saw smoke rising many blocks away from her.

Feeling the tingling sensation in her body, she started to walk at a fast pace, and then it turned into a jog. She ran at an Olympic runner's speed only to find a small crown of people behind a row of a few cops that were trying to keep the people away from the area. She pushed her way to the front, ignoring the cussing of a few people who didn't move when she asked them politely. She reached to an officer and a paramedic who were restraining a young woman screaming.

"MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE! PLEASE! I HAVE TO GET MY BABY!" She screamed.

Just then, an explosion sounded from the burning two-story house. Some of the crowd scattered backward. She ran passed the officer and ran towards the nearest firefighter.

"Sir! What happened here?" She ordered.

The older man looked down at her and said, "Young lady, get back, it's too dangerous." He said looking down at her.

"I asked what happened." She said stubbornly.

"A gas pipe explosion. We don't know how it was caused." He replied back to her.

Silvia turned around and saw a young officer restraining the young mother from running into her house.

"MY BABY!" She cried.

Silvia felt herself vibrate. Not visibly, but she felt the sensation. The fire fighters couldn't seem to contain the fire, but they couldn't get inside the house to save a child.

"She's just a baby!" The young mother cried.

Silvia felt herself snap. She took off running toward the burning house.

"Stop! What are you doing!"

"Get back here!"

She heard the voices of the fire fighters, but she tuned them out and ran through the flaming front door. The heat was unbearable to her, but she had to ignore the temperature. Smoke was everywhere and it hit her senses hard enough to knock her off her feet.

"Hello! Is anyone here!" She shouted.

Inhaling each breath of smoke, she coughed.

"Hey kid! Shout! Scream! Anything!" She screamed as she went through a burning living room.

Then she heard it. It was muffled, but she could hear it clear as day.

"Help! I'm scared!" a little voice cried.

"Keep screaming kid! I'm coming for you! I'll get you out, I promise!" She said as she made her way through the burning living room.

Debris was starting to fall, and Silvia had to hurry.

"Help! Help me please!" The voice was getting closer.

She stopped in the kitchen in front of a pantry closet that was blockaded by large beams.

"Help! Please!" The voice cried.

Silvia grabbed the beam and pulled. The creaking of the beam tore apart at her pulling. She knew that she found the kid.

"Stand back!" She kicked at the pantry closet door and it slammed open splintering off its hinges.

There was a little girl with smudges of soot on her face, wearing a pink sundress. Silvia kneeled and had her arms outstretched. The child ran into her arms. She picked her up, running through the kitchen and living room to get to the lobby of the house.

A beam above her cracked and fell on top of her, but she managed to push the child out of the way. She gave a sharp cry of pain as it fell onto her back.

"Miss!" The child cried.

"GO! I'll be fine! Get out of here!" She shouted as she started to try and push off the beam.

The child was hesitant to leave her, but she ran toward the door and got out before the burning beams fell and obstructed the doorway. Silvia was now coughing violently. The beam on her back was heavy. But she was not going to die. Not here. Not now. She placed her hand on either side of her and pushed up with strained effort. The beam fell off of her. She knew the only way out was to find another exit. She looked around as best she could through the heavy smoke and saw a stairway.

_"Perfect!" _She thought frantically.

As she ran up the stairs, she grabbed the iron stair rails, burning her hands. She let out a pained scream and let go, but she didn't stop moving.

She got to the second story and looked around past the ever-growing flames. She then found her escape through the master bedroom. The window led out to the roof. She took her chance. She looked around for something to break the window with and found it. A chair. She grabbed it by the legs, lifted it off the ground and swung with all her might. A resounding crash and Silvia knew that she was on her way out. She crawled through the space before the room went up in flames. Feeling the rough texture of the roof with her injured hands, she tripped out. Feeling pain cutting across her left leg, she realized that a piece of glass could've done that. She lost her grip, rolling down the roof. She just barely grabbed onto the gutter as she fell off. She let out a pained cry as the edges of the gutter cut through her burned hands.

She didn't let go. Those years of gymnastics in collage and a little help from her powers; they wouldn't let her down that easily. She pulled herself up and rolled back onto the roof. Scuttling away from the broken window, an explosion blew out of it. She grunted as she got up on her two feet, running across the roof to the corner. She felt the tingling feeling becoming a buzz in her system. Her surroundings blurred as she curled her body into a somersault. She managed to stick the landing on the grass, rolling with the fall to avoid breaking her ankle, but she slipped on the wet grass and crashed into the ground.

Silvia rolled onto her back as debris was falling down above her. She could have moved. She could have ran away from the falling debris and avoid damage altogether. But she couldn't move. If she did…people could see her in a blur and start asking questions. All these possibilities ran through her head and a million miles per second, and before she could even move from the falling debris, her eyesight blurred as she felt herself running at high speed away from the burning debris that could have fallen on her. She didn't realize that Central City's resident hero saved her.

_"Oh no. They must've seen me run! Selene is going to kill me! If the scientists of some secret government don't kill me first!" _She thought as she started to shake.

Her senses were dulled until a muffled voice broke through her frantic befuddled mind as her eyes adjusted. She then realized that she was being held, and turned her head, finding that it was a chest that she was being held into. Red invaded her vision and she found a symbol. It was a lightning bolt that went through a white circle; the symbol of The Flash.

Looking up, she saw the masked hero trying to talk to her.

"Hey, you okay?" He said with concern.

She nodded her head slowly, trying to comprehend what had happened. Then she felt the buzzing sensation again. The Flash moved again, this time he took her to the paramedics.

"Here's she is. I think she's in shock." He said as he placed her onto the ambulance floor.

She instinctively sat up, and finally snapped out of her senses, coughing as she did so. A paramedic went up to her and strapped an oxygen mask to her face. She had to take deep breaths to stop her coughing fit, and then looked over the rest of her body. The paramedic started to work on her hands, which were bleeding and burned. She had to bite her lips to stifle the gasps of pain as the paramedic worked on her hands and her injured leg.

"You are a idiot girl you know that? You could've gotten killed or worse." A fire fighter said as he went up to her.

She looked up tiredly at the fire fighter. He was glaring at her with anger and disdain.

"Hey, leave her alone, Mike. She saved a girl from a burning house. Give her a little credit." the paramedic said as he finished up her hands.

But not without him tightening the bandages on her hands making her gasp a little in pain. He then went to work on her leg. She was going to have to eat a buffet to heal her hands and the gash, but she can't take the bandages off for about a few weeks.

"You did good, kid." The paramedic smiled sadly at her.

She nodded. "I was just…doing my job as a concerned citizen." She said meekly.

"Well you were lucky that the Flash got you out of that situation." He said as he looked back at the burning house.

She looked up in the same direction. She saw a cyclone of water falling onto the house putting out most of the fire. After the cyclone died down, the Flash planted his hands on his hips proud at what he had done. Something rose up in Silvia. A piercing stab of bitterness left a merciless flavor in her being. Ignoring the pain in her hands, she balled them into fists and she glared at the ground.

_"I should be doing that…I should have my suit and saving the city." _She thought bitterly.

Then, "Hey, you doing all right?" She heard the voice of the Flash.

She looked up and saw the mother and the small child with her standing near him.

"I think they have something to say to you." He said smiling at her.

She looked over to the mother and child again. She was surprised when the child ran up to her, jumped into her arms, and hugged her tightly.

"'Dank you miss." She cooed. Silvia relaxed her muscles and hugged the child back.

"You are welcome."

The mother stepped forward and with tearful eyes thanked her over and over again. Silvia forgot about the Flash and just smiled at the young mother.

"I don't know what happened. I was just making dinner when the explosion happened. I didn't know where Catie was. Thank you for saving her." The woman went up to her and hugged her tightly.

"It was nothing." She said as she stood up carefully on her feet.

"I hope you will do well. Sorry about your home." The woman smiled at her and then picked up her daughter who was begging to be held.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that everyone is alright." She said as she nodded her head at the two girls.

"If you will excuse me, I think that I'm no longer wanted here." She said as she said the good-bye to them.

"Bye, Miss." The little girl said waving at her.

Silvia waved back as she walked down the street. Then, placing her hands on the burned lab coat she still had on, limped to the direction of her flat…she was going to hear it from Maddie.

A gust of wind blew past her and there he was. The Flash stood in front of her with a bright smile. The jealousy was rising in her heart like bitter bile. Why could he run so much faster than she can? She can't even use her powers that way she wanted it to be used. But she pushed that feeling down. She didn't want to feel that feeling. She just wanted some sense of normalcy.

"Hey. So…how are you feeling?" He asked smiling at her.

A silence went between them.

"I'm doing fine. You know, for running into a burning building and getting out alive." She said as she crossed her arms, wincing as she did so.

"Well, I'm surprised that you got out of there. The way you were holding onto the gutter was impressive. And jumping off the roof, while it wasn't smart, you managed to get away…until I saved you of course." He said.

The nerve of the guy! Was she like this when she saved people back home?

"Hey, I could've taken care of myself! I'm not some damsel in distress!" She fumed.

The costumed man put his arms up in surrender.

"Whoa, I was just saying! Running into a burning house and then jumping off the roof, if you waited a little longer I could've gotten the girl out of the house before it got worse." He said smiling.

Silvia gave him a disbelieving look.

"Look Speedy, you weren't around when the fire was getting worse, and the firefighters weren't doing a damn thing to get into the house. So I did it for them." She snapped gritting her teeth.

She balled her hands into fists before she panted in pain and released the pressure off of her hands. She looked down at the hands and there were spots of blood coming out.

"Besides, what were you doing while the house was burning up? Were you playing around with the some criminals that keep escaping? You think that human lives are a game!?" She said bitterly.

The look on the Flash's face suddenly flickered with hurt. Feeling guilty for hurting his feelings, she took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down.

"Look," she said as she ran her bandaged hands through her hair. "I'm sorry, I've had a rough few months. I had to deal with a mood-swinging boss; I haven't seen two of my best friends since collage, and you! No offense, but there are people who don't want to be saved." She said as she started to quiet down.

Then she scoffed. "Who am I kidding? Just leave me alone. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm really cranky." She said as she walked past Flash and started home.

He caught up with her quickly.

"Tell you what, how about you let me call you a cab so you can get home, or better yet, how about I take you home instead?" He smiled as he walked backward in front of her.

She shook her head, ignoring the pain in her leg.

"I'm fine. Don't you have a cat to rescue from a tree or something?" She snipped.

"I'm just trying help. I thought girls like getting help from guys like me." He smiled.

_"The. Nerve!" _She thought.

She glared at the Scarlet Speedster. Though not as effective as the Wolf glare that Selene would use, but it still worked.

"I think your fan base is here, you wouldn't want to keep them waiting." She passed him with her head held high.

She didn't look back to see the look on his face.

When she did though, he was already back at the scene, talking animatedly with the reporters. She took off running. Not stopping until she reached Her flat.

* * *

As she finally reached her home, she entered the doorway, biting her lip in pain when she moved her hands. She looked down at them. It was stinging, burning pain, but it didn't compare to the dark jealousy that she had for the Flash. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Silvy! There you are! I was wondering when you would get home. I made you food." Maddie came out from the kitchen, smiling widely at the platinum blond haired girl, only to see her dear friend with burned clothing, bandaged hands, and leg. In short, she looked like hell.

"Silvy…what the _hell _happened to you?" Maddie said with an appalled look on her face.

"Oh, I ran into a burning building to save a little girl, burned my hands, hurt my leg, and walked all the way back here." Silvia deadpanned as she shuffled into the flat and started to head towards her room.

"I'm going to bed. I'm not hungry." She said as she took off her burned lab coat. She was going to have to buy a new one.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to eat at least two plates of the new spaghetti herb pasta with beef sauce and a side of dragon fruit watermelon salad with pomegranate vinaigrette dressing. I just made this new dish, and I'm not letting it go to waste!" Maddie said as she grabbed her friend, firmly but gently, by the arm and led her to the kitchen isle and sat her down on the barstool.

"Now, tell me everything that happened today…_everything_." Maddie said as she placed the two plates of food in front of her.

Silvia really didn't feel hungry, but with her metabolism, she had to.

So, as she picked at the food and ate slowly, she explained to the chef that she had a strange and bad day at work, dealing with her boss's mood swings, then somehow getting a promotion to partner, to running into a burning house saving a little girl, then being saved by the Flash. Maddie squealed at he mention.

"You were saved by Flash?" She smiled widely at her.

Silvia gave her a look that said, 'Don't go there.' But she ignored it.

"So what happened between the two of you? Did you give him his number? Oh! Did you give him a thank you kiss?" Maddie giggled like a gossip girl.

"Mads…if anything, I do not want to be near that guy even with a 45 foot pole. He was rude and a flirt. Not my type." Silvia ground out, but there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

Maddie saw this. "Oh? I think the color of your cheeks show differently. I remember my momma telling me if you like a man so much, ask him if he feels the same." Maddie smirked.

"I just barely met the guy! Besides…I don't think I'll ever see the guy again anyways. I wouldn't want to either." Silvia said as she stabbed a watermelon piece violently.

Maddie gave a dramatic sigh and threw her arms in the air.

"You are so stubborn! For as long as I have known you, you are a wallflower! You just get up and go to work, come back and just stick around the flat. You need to get out there honey! Find a man and be happy about it!" Maddie said as she crossed her arms.

Silvia didn't look up from her food. She used to be the girl that was always in high spirits. Around her family, friends, and even strangers. But reality kept hitting her in the face like a slap. She lost her family, her fiancé, her friends…she had a hard time letting go.

"You still haven't told me about the man in the frame you have on your bed table." Maddie said as she started to put food away into containers.

Maybe she needed to let out these negative emotions. The only one in the group that was allowed to be negative, in a good way, was Selene. Maybe she should give Sa'vra a call and let it all out…but she didn't want to intrude if the Martian is doing important work. She took a deep breath and ate her cold spaghetti.

"Okay, you wanna know why I'm the wallflower Maddie? You wanna know why I'm not looking for relationships right now? I haven't been in a relationship for almost 6 years now." She said shakily.

"The man in the frame…he was my fiancé. Braxton James Halliday. He was an Air Force pilot. We were childhood sweethearts to high school sweethearts. I was just getting started in collage when he proposed to me." Silvia said as she felt the tears run down her eyes.

"It has been six years…and it still hurts. He was killed in an explosion. He was trying to help others get out of his training camp as they were under fire. He didn't make it." She stuck to the story that she created.

She couldn't let it all out that he was killed in a planetary explosion created by an alien criminal psychopath.

"We were supposed to be married in September…" She said as a sob broke through her words.

Maddie was surprised that her best friend and roommate didn't give her this kind of information. This explained why she wouldn't go out and date other men. She was still hung up on her dead fiancé. It was heartbreaking, yes, Maddie never had that happen to her, but she didn't want Silvia feel that she can't date anyone anymore. She went up to her crying best friend and hugged her. Silvia leaned into her shoulders and cried silently.

"Girl, look at you," Maddie said as she stroked her back. "I think you have the right to cry over the ones you have loved. When I lost my older brother in a car crash, I was so withdrawn, I never went outside. There were days that I thought that idiot would run through the front door with football in hand shouting to the top of his lungs that he made the minor football leagues. I may not be the same as your fiance's case, but after eight months of moping, I swore that I heard him not to worry about him anymore." Maddie said as she stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. Silvia wiped away her remaining tears and looked at her friend with confusion.

"Do you think Barxton would want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life? Come on girl, you are stronger than that." Maddie tried to encourage her friend.

Silvia never really thought about her life without Braxton. He was always there for her. He was there to pick her up when she fell down. He was there to wipe away her tears when she thought that she couldn't surpass her mother's legacy. She got up and pushed away her food.

"Can you put the food in containers please? I'll take it to work tomorrow." She said numbly.

"Just remember what I said, Silvia. Would Braxton want you unhappy because of him?" She said before walking back into the kitchen cleaning up.

Silvia went to her room and closed the door behind her. She peeled off her clothing and placed on her pajama sweats and a large t-shirt. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she turned to her bedside table, lifting her damaged hand and taking hold of the silver frame that showed her and Braxton. He was in his air force uniform and she was wearing her favorite colors. Her skirt was red and her blouse was white. And in that picture she was wearing her wedding ring. It was a simple diamond ring with three diamonds on it and smaller diamonds surrounding it. She still has the ring. It was in her personal drawer.

A tear fell on the glass frame. Then another. Then another. Pain went through her chest and she let the tears flow again. Its times like this that she wished her mother were with her right now. She clutched the picture frame to her chest tightly. It was painful to remember the memories that she had with Braxton and her family. She could still hear the voices of her family. Her little 16 year old twin brothers would be arguing on who's the fastest twin, Her mother would be in the house in a blurr after taking care of some crooks, and taking off her mask greeting the household. Her Grandma Quick would be making the Quick's Family dinner of Harvest soup with homemade bread bowls, blueberry lemonade from scratch and strawberry angel food cake would be sitting on the countertop ready to be eaten.

If anything, She missed her family the most.

* * *

_"Don't you DARE walk out on this family Hayden! You will devastate the kids!" Kayley shouted from the downstairs living room._

_ A 12-year-old Silvia was on top of the staircase listening in on her parent's argument. _

_"I come home to find my sons, running around the house like maniacs, in blurs that break the sound barrier! How do you think I feel? Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you tell me you were the local hero?" Silvia's Father spoke. _

_"I tried to tell you, Hayden, I truly did, but every time I try and tell you, you bring up your work. I gave up after the 5__th__ try." Kayley cried. _

_Silvia felt tears in her eyes. Her father was leaving because her mother was the hero, Quicksilver. Why would he leave? The arguing got worse. They were screaming and yelling. The front door slammed shut and Silvia could hear her mother crying. _

"_Sis?" She heard the voices of her little brothers behind her. _

_They were just 8 years old. They both had brown hair and tanned skin. They were similar in everyway. From the dimples on their cheeks to the same hazel eyes, The only way to tell them apart was that James had a mole near his left eye, and John had one near his right eye. She got up and took them by the shoulders and guided them back to their room. She may not get along with them that much, but she didn't want her younger brothers to see their mother crying. _

_"Go to bed, both of you." She said as she came to their room. _

_"Sis, what's going on?" James on the left asked. _

_"Why did daddy leave?" John asked on the right. _

_She didn't want to tell them that their father left because he couldn't handle the truth about their mother being Quicksilver. _

_"I'll tell you two when you are older, okay? I promise." She said as she sent them to bed. _

_The twins shared a look between them before going to their bunk beds. She closed the door behind her and silently went down the stairs. She peered out from behind a wall and saw her mother curled up by the front door, sobbing. She carefully walked up to her mother, sat next to her and leaned against her. Silvia felt arms wrapped around her. Her mother gave her a hug and held her. _

_"I knew you were listening in, Silvy." Her mother whispered. _

_Silvia felt guilty for listening in. _

_"Mom, will dad come back?" She asked looking up at her mothers face. _

_Slate grey eyes looked back at her. _

_"I don't know honey." Her mother said as she ran her hands through her daughter's hair. _

_"Daddy's having a hard time accepting that I'm Quicksilver. It frightens him." She said quietly. _

_"But you are a hero, mom! Don't people fall in love with heroes and live happily ever after?" Silvia asked. She looked up and saw the tears running down her mother's face. _

_"Sometimes there's never a happily ever after for people like us, Silvia." Kayley said as she tucked a blond hair behind her daughter's ear. __Silvia hugged her mother tightly._

_The two Quick women sat there by the door, wondering how life can go on._

* * *

_ An 19 year old Silvia was driving her white '92 Chrysler to pick up her brothers. She parked in front of the High School and waited for them to go into the car and they can be on their way to their father's. Since that night 6 years ago, her father divorced her mother, but he still wanted to see the kids. She saw her little brothers running towards the car, at a normal speed and got in the car arguing. _

_"I was faster!" _

_"No way you cheated!" _

_"Your mom cheated!" _

_"Doofus! We have the same mom!" _

_"ENOUGH! Look let's have a nice QUIET ride, okay?" Silvia interrupted the twins. _

_"But Silvia, we don't want to go to the Bastard's place." James said. _

_"Hey! I will not tolerate swearing in my car. You want to swear get out and walk the way to dad's." Silvia glared at the twins in the back seat._

_ "Well he is…he has a new girlfriend. I hate her." John said as he clicked into the seat. _

_"Yeah, You never went to dad's since you decided to stay with mom." James whined. _

_"I'm sure she's a nice lady." Silvia said as she put her hair up in a ponytail. _

_ "Silvia, you haven't met dad's girlfriend. She looks like those bimbos on TV." John muttered. _

_"Dad's nice and all…but we don't want to see him anymore." James said. _

_This startled Silvia. They didn't want to see him anymore? All this time they would go to him without question, but now…_

_ "Why not?" She asked. _

_"His girlfriend, Sis. His girlfriend hates us. Calls us twin devils when he's out of earshot. Though we always get back at her. Remember the cornstarch and water prank?" John said grinning. _

_"Yeah! The look on her face was priceless. Though 'Dad' gave us a grounding while we were over there. But it was worth it." James laughed. _

_"She can't be that bad." Silvia said as she got onto the highway. _

_"Silvy, if you even tried to talk with her, well, you'd hate her too." John said as he leaned against the window._

_ "I'll give her the benefit of the doubt, John. Plus, I haven't seen dad since the divorce, so at least be good for me, okay?" Silvia asked. _

_The boys mumbled a 'yes'. That was good enough for her. _

_"So Silvy, Grandma said something about you being the next Quicksilver. I think you would suck at it!" James laughed. _

_"Yeah, you just barely got you powers and you can't even vibrate your molecules at a high speed through a tree without getting a nosebleed." John laughed along. _

_"Hey! Some of us didn't get powers at age 5 you know. So what if I was a late bloomer? Plus I almost have the vibrating down. I just need to work on my turns and keeping my feet on the ground." Silvia muttered. _

_"If you want Sis, we can help you…for a price." The two speedsters grinned mischievously. Silvia rolled her eyes heavenward. _

_Why did she have to have such annoying little brothers?_

* * *

_ It wasn't long until the Quick Siblings got to their father's place. Silvia was a bit disappointed. The house was fairly grand. A 6-bedroom house with three bathroom, a movie den, a large basement, and a huge attic to go with it. After the divorce, Hayden and Kayley both split and went their separate ways. Though the child custody went a little rocky. Silvia stayed with her mother, while her brothers would go to their father's home two weeks a month. She could hear James and John groan about not wanting to be at the house. She quickly slapped them both over the heads. They gave her a half-hearted glare before going up to the house and knocking on the door before going inside. Silvia followed after locking her car and walked in. As she did so, she smelled the faint scent of cigarettes and cheap perfume. The twins took off their shoes and socks, confusing Silvia for a moment. _

_"Dad doesn't want shoes or socks in the house. He just put in new carpet." James said. _

_Silvia nodded in understanding, then following the same gestures as her younger brothers. _

_"Looks like Dad's girlfriend isn't here. Yes!" John said as he ran into the living room. _

_"James, don't run in the house." She heard her father's voice. _

_"I'm John, dad." _

_At this, she stiffened. _

_She hasn't seen her father in 6 years. Just hearing his voice made her think back to the times when she was younger and her family was whole. They would do everything a family would do. Picnics, movies, going out to diners…everything. Her heart jumped and she had to learn how to breathe again. She tentatively took small steps as she walked toward the living room, which was across from the kitchen. She turned as saw her father making spaghetti for dinner. James nudged his sister forward and she stumble a little bit into the kitchen. _

_"Hey dad." She said as she unconsciously reached for a stand of her hair and played with it. _

_Hayden turned around and saw his daughter for the first time in 6 years. _

_He was a tall man with greying hair and a youthful look to him. His hazel eyes widened as he took in his daughter's face. _

_"Silvy." He said using her favored nickname. _

_She frowned a little when he said her name. _

_"It's Silvia." She corrected. _

_"Of course, of course. So how are you doing? I heard that you are going Central University." He said as he wiped his hands on a towel walking over to his daughter._

_ She stepped backward a little, wanting a little space. _

_"Yeah, I was accepted. I'll be starting in the spring." She said as she shuffled her feet. _

_A tense silence went between father and daughter. _

_"So…how's your mother?" He asked hesitantly. _

_"She's doing fine. Just working a lot." She said as she placed her arms behind her._

_ "I see. Well then…welcome. You will be staying for the week?" He asked albeit hopefully. _

_He wanted to spend a little time with his daughter. She had grown since he last saw her. She looked more like her mother the longer he looked at her. _

"_I'll be staying for about three days. Mom wants me back home for training." She said looking down at the ground. Hayden's eyes lost a bit of their hopeful glimmer. _

_"I see. What training?" He asked. _

_"Sis is getting Quicksilver training." James said as he took out an energy bar and chomped down on it. _

_"What?" Hayden said as he snapped his head towards James than back to Silvia. _

_Silvia blushed in embarrassment as she shouted at James. _

_"Shut up, James." She said gritting her teeth. _

_"Quicksilver Training? She's training you to be Quicksilver? Fighting Criminals? Wait…when did you get your powers?" He questioned stepping closer to Silvia. _

_"I got them a while ago. And Mom can't be Quicksilver forever, so she's training me so I can take her place." She explained. _

_She looked back up to her father, shocked to see the look on his face. Disappointment. Pure Disappointment. _

"_Dad…she can't be Quicksilver forever. Central City needs their hero." She said as she went back to the front of the house and grabbed her suitcase. _

_"Where am I staying?" She said dropping the subject entirely._

* * *

_ On the third day of staying with her father, he was gone most of the time. Leaving her with her brothers with not much to do except play cards, video games, and sometimes, a rare sight, Silvia would be helping the twins with chemistry and calculus homework. What she wasn't expecting, was the 'girlfriend' that came over. It was unexpected. Silvia was cleaning the kitchen after a big lunch that she and her brothers had what the twins' dub, 'Slam-wich-o-rama', when the woman came into the household. _

_The twins' over-exaggerated about her looking like a 'bimbo on tv'. Though the woman had about 20 different shades of blond and brown hair, and she looked like a model from a victoria's secret ad. She could a faintly smell a cheap perfume scent. But she did come into the kitchen with a confused look on her face. But it soon disappeared when she went up to Silvia and smiled. _

_"You must be Hayden's daughter. I'm Danica." She said sweetly. _

_Silvia was instantly put off. As a speedster, you get really good at deciphering facial expressions. This woman…did not like her. At All. _

_"Yeah." She smiled back as nicely as she can._

_ "I'm Silvia." She said introducing herself._

_ Danica looked her up and down then sniffed her nose. Silvia wasn't in the most glamorous clothing. A raggedy t-shirt that said 'Central High Track and Field' and grubby pants. She was planning on working on her father's garden after helping her brothers with homework. _

_"It's nice to meet his daughter. At least you have better manners that your brothers." She said. _

_Silvia glanced over to her twin brothers that were behind Danica, sticking out their tongues and making faces. Silvia couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Danica turned around to see what was so funny, but the twins were already turned around on the couch playing a racing game. Silvia coughed a little to stop her giggle fit. _

_"Well, sorry if I can't speak with you any longer, Danica, I have to help my brothers with their homework." She said as she gave a nod to Danica and went over to her brothers. _

_"Okay, tweebs, get your homework out and lets work on it. You are helping me with the garden this time. No getting out of it." She smiled wickedly. _

_The twins gave a groan and whine stating that they didn't want to do homework. As Silvia was helping them, she didn't notice the disdaining look that Danica was giving the children. She wanted them out._

* * *

_ After the homework session, before the twins could get away from her, she dragged them outside to work on the garden. Their father wouldn't be home until 6:00. Silvia decided to take a break and go inside, making sure she took off her shoes before going in. She closed the sliding glass door, walked over to the cupboard, took out a glass and filled it up from the fridge water. After filling it up, she nearly jumped when Danica popped up beside her. _

_"Oh! I didn't see you there." Silvia said as she opened the freezer and got some ice. _

_"Forgive me, dear, but I wanted to talk to Hayden's only daughter." She said sweetly. _

_The tone of voice made Silvia's stomach twist. Her mother always said to keep on her toes when enemies come near. Danica was an enemy, no questions asked. _

_ "Well, I'm open right now. I'm just taking a break from fixing the garden that Dad put in. There are a lot of weeds in there." She said before taking a satisfying drink from her glass. _

_"Hmn…yes. Speaking of weeds…if I may ask, why is it that your brother's don't have manners?" Danica asked as she looked out the window, touching her lips with manicured hands. _

_Silvia glared at Danica slightly. Yeah, sure her brothers can be annoying as hell sometimes and they did pull a prank on her a couple weeks back when she had a date with Braxton. The little tweebs put purple hair dye in her shampoo. At least it was temporary. But they had a hard time in school. They can't do any sports due to their powers. Even if they can control them to an extent, there is always room for them to be exploited. Not to mention that the classes they have are collage level. It was challenging, but at least they have Silvia who watches out for them, she always does. _

_"They are at that age. They have a tendency to act out and have attitudes, but when it comes down to it, they have reasons." Silvia said as she saw James tossing a dirt clod at John. _

_John then tackled James, rolling around in the dirt. Silvia had to chuckle at the sight. _

_"I guess it comes from your mother." Danica said as she took out a cigarette and lit it up._

_ Silvia knew that the scent of cigarette when she first came in wasn't from her father. Kayley hated smoking. If she even smelled smoke in the house, she would kick you out until the smell of it is gone. _

_"What do you mean…from my mother?" She asked. _

_The way Danica was talking about her mother, it was an insult._

_ "Well, I know Hayden to be a very mild mannered man. When he asked if I wanted to meet his sons, I was delighted. Though, they are nothing like their father. Attitude is all wrong, no manners either. Which I why I was curious about you. It's nice to know that you take after your father." She said as she puffed out a ring of smoke her way._

_ Silvia wrinkled her nose at the comment and the smoke. _

_"I'm more like my mother than you know." She said as she started to make her way back outside. _

_"By the way, if you insult my brothers or my mother again…" She left it off at that. _

_Then she walked out to the garden to break up her brothers and went back to work._

* * *

_ It was after dinner that Silvia spoke with her brothers in their room; dinner was, needless to say, tense. Danica stayed and when Hayden would speak with the twins, she would give glares to Silvia. Silvia wouldn't give eye contact with her. _

_"So you don't like Dad's 'girlfriend'?" James said as he put on a large t-shirt. Silvia was already in sleeping sweats and a t-shirt. _

_"I don't. She brought up mom." Silvia said frowning. _

_"Yeah, whenever Danica comes over and dad's not here, she would make…what's the word? Oh yeah, 'Snide' remarks about her. Saying things like 'Why can't you be like your father? At least he has the decency to treat me well.' I want to punch her." John said as he put down a Gameboy DS. _

_"Yeah, now you know why we don't want to come over anymore." James said as he sat down on his bed across from John. _

_ Silvia sighed. She was gonna have to talk to her mom if the twins don't want to come anymore. It would have to be a legal operation, but she would give the option to her brothers. _

_"Do you guys want to go home then? I'm leaving tomorrow morning." She asked. _

_The twins looked at her with hopeful eyes. _

_"Really? Yeah! Dad…dad just doesn't pay attention to us like he used to. Since Danica came in his life…it's like he forgot about us." James said as he pulled up his legs into an Indian cross style. _

_John wholeheartedly agreed with him. _

_"Please sis? I can't stand the smoke in the house anymore." Silvia nodded as she walked over to the twins and grabbed them into a huge hug. _

_They shouted and tried to get out of her hug. When they couldn't succeed, they vibrated at a high speed and it made Silvia let them go. _

_"Yeash, I was trying to give you boys a hug." Silvia grinned._

_ "More like suffocate." John frowned at her. _

_She giggled and left the room to find her father. Danica left not too long ago, due to the smell of cigarette smoke that had diminished. She searched the house to find Hayden. _

_ Finding her father in the kitchen cleaning up, there were still pots and pans out and some stuck on food, she decided to help out. _

_"Dad…let me do it." She said as she entered the kitchen. _

_"Huh, oh…it's you Silvy." He said distracted. _

_"It's Silvia." She corrected him. _

_"I guess you can help me. I think I left the lasagna in the oven for too long. It's crusted on." He said frowning._

_ Silvia took her fathers arm and pulled him aside. _

_"Let me do it, dad." She said as she started on the dishes. _

_In a blur of five minutes, all the pots, pans, and dishes were spick and span, the kitchen all clean. Hayden looked at his daughter with a bit of wonder and awe. _

_"I guess that's how your mother always kept the kitchen clean. I never could get it that way." He murmured. _

_"I guess it runs in the family." She smiled at her father._

_ Hayden nodded tiredly at her, giving a small smile. _

_"I guess I'll go to bed then." He said as he started to leave. Silvia ran to him and stopped in front of him. _

_"Wait…look, I'll be leaving tomorrow. The twins want to come home with me." She said looking up at him. _

_ He looked taken aback by what she said. _

_"They want to leave?" He questioned. _

_Silvia nodded. "Yeah, Dad…Hayden…you have been working more and you have a girlfriend that you pay more attention to; the twins don't want to be here anymore." She said gently as she could. _

_She looked up at her father's face. He was staring past her and nodded. _

_"I guess you are right." He said as he tried to pass her, but she stopped him. _

_"You're not going to say anything against it? You're not going to shout or scream that you still want the rights to see them?" She asked. _

_Hayden sighed and ran his hand through his peppery grey hair. _

_"No. I admit…I haven't been the best parent. 6 years…I haven't been to parent/teacher conferences, whatever activities they have been involved in…I'm a bad parent." He said._

_ "You weren't a bad parent…Dad…but since you found out who mom was…you just…gave up. Were you ashamed of who mom was?" She asked the question that haunted her since her parents divorce. _

_ Hayden looked at his daughter as if he was expecting the question. _

_He took a deep breath and spoke, "I keep asking myself that same question, Silvy…Silvia. No…it wasn't because your mother was Quicksilver…I spoke with her not long after we had that argument." He winced as he started to remember that night. _

_Silvia knew what he was referring to._

_ "I told her that I couldn't stay married to her if she had that double life. What if I had come home and I found out on television that Quicksilver was killed? And knowing that Quciksilver was also Kayley Quick the forensic scientist who is also my wife and the mother of 3 children…know that, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. We had late nights discussing this. I told her that if she gave up her hero lifestyle, we could still stay together." He said as he licked his lips nervously and leaned against the wall. "She stayed with her double life, and I left. I still wanted to see you children. But you stayed with your mother."_

_Then his eyes lighted up. _

_"Come here, I want to show you something." He said as he went downstairs to his room. _

_Silvia followed on his heels. He turned on the light in his room and went over to his dresser; grabbing some things and bringing it over to her. _

_"Your mother thought it would be nice to send me pictures of you while you were in high school…don't tell her that you know." He chuckled as he gave some pictures to her. _

_She looked over them and noticed that they were her prom and co-ed pictures with Braxton and a few other friends. _

_"Even though I'm not around…your mother thought that since you don't come over, she sent me pictures. You've grown, Silvia. I'm sorry that I couldn't be involved with your life…or the boys." He said as he sat down on his bed in a thinking position._

_ Silvia looked through the pictures and stopped by her Senior Prom Pictures. She was in a blue and white dress with silver sequins on them. Her hair was up in an elaborate bun that her Grandmother insisted on making. Braxton was by her side with one hand on her waist and the other holding her left hand. _

_"But I tried my best." He said sadly._

_ Silvia put the pictures down back onto the dresser and stood in front of him. _

_"I still love your mother very much…after six years you'd think I'd remarry…" He said giving a false chuckle. _

_"Then…why don't you go back to her dad…I'm sure she misses you too." She said sitting next to him._

_ Even though she wanted to resent her father for leaving her mother…she couldn't. In her eyes, she still wanted her father. Hayden put his hand hesitantly on his daughters shoulder and pulled her close into a hug. She stiffened at first then she hugged him back quickly._

_ "I can't do that, little girl. When your mother and I discussed this…She asked me why should we divorce? I didn't want to come home, finding myself as a widower with three children. I feared that I would sink into a depression and then who knows what would happen with you children." He said as he pulled back. _

_"Silvia, I cared about you kids too much to try and raise you on my own if anything happened to your mother. Quicksilver or not. Listen…whatever choices you make in the future; I will always support you even if I'm not there anymore. I can tell that your mother raised you right." He said as he stood up. _

_"If the boys don't want to come here anymore that's fine…besides…I was thinking about breaking up with Danica anyways." He said looking back at her. _

_Silvia was confused. "She smokes too much and the perfume she wears is horrendous. And if she thought that I didn't notice her glaring at you and the boys at dinner today, she's sorely mistaken." He chuckled. _

_Silvia smiled. "Dad… will you get up tomorrow morning and say goodbye to me and the boys?" She asked. _

_Hayden nodded. _

_"Of course, I'll say goodbye to you." He said kindly. _

_Silvia went to bed not long after the talk with her father. The words kept bouncing around in her head. At least she understood what her father went through. The question is…if she got married…would she be able to trust her husband with the secret that she is Quicksilver? Or would he take the path…that her father took? She forgoes the idea and promptly went to sleep. Knowing that tomorrow she needed to get up early._

* * *

_ Her suitcases were in the car and her brothers were just putting theirs in. The twins were now waiting for Silvia to get going. Hayden then finally emerged from the house and stepped down from the porch to Silvia. The father and daughter looked at each other for a moment before a comforting look between them said everything. _

_'It's okay.' _

_The unspoken words between them showed that no matter what they will always be family. _

_"Visit when you can. At least that would be good enough for me." Hayden said as he hugged his daughter._

_ Silvia hugged him back. _

_"You will always be my baby girl, Silvy." He said his voice cracking. _

_Silvia could also feel the tears go down her face. He may not be the best dad…but he's her dad._

_ "We'll visit when we can." She said as she went over to the car and the twins were already inside. _

_She gave one last wave to her father before getting in. He was waving as she pulled out into the street and was now heading home. _

_"Good riddance." James said. _

_"Yeah…good riddance." John spoke. _

_"Look, he said that we are welcome anytime. So…you know, if you want to visit him sometime just let him know." She said trying to pursued them._

_"I doubt that." James said._

_ But the emotion in his voice betrayed his words. The twins really didn't want to leave their father, but they did want to visit from time to time. Silvia smiled at her little brothers before going onto the highway…back to their mother._

* * *

_ "Mom…do you think I'll have a husband someday that will accept me and my double life?" _

_"If you are talking about Braxton, I know so." _

_"MOM!" _

_"Ha ha! Don't worry Silvia. I'm sure who ever you marry, even if it's Braxton, I know he will accept who you are." _

_"And if it's not him?" _

_"It's life Silvy. You will come across trials that not even superheroes like us can fight off easily. It will make us unhappy, sad and even angry, but the most important thing is: We hold our ground and go through it." _

_"Are you unhappy mom?" "Why would you say that?" _

_"Since dad…well…are you unhappy?" _

_"I miss him, but I'm not unhappy. I have my family. I have you, and the twins and of course, Momma Abby. You guys make me the luckiest and happiest woman on earth. I would never trade it for anything else." _

_"Thanks mom." _

_"For what?" _

_"For showing me that you can just be happy, no matter what happens." _

_"It comes with the territory of being a Quick woman, Silvia. We must cast aside our unhappiness for others who need us." _

_"Yes…I'll do that mom. So…do I get a suit now?" _

_"Almost. I think a few more tweakings, and you can go out there and take my place." "Are you worried mom?" _

_"Honey, I'm your mother. I'm always worried. But I have faith in you." _

_"Always?" _

_"Always."_

* * *

Silvia's eyes fluttered open to the blaring alarm clock. She hadn't had dreams of her memories for a while. She looked to her side and saw the glaring red numbers.

_7:35 am. _

She had one hour to get ready for work. She felt something poke her ribcage and she looked down. It was the picture of her and Braxton. She didn't feel the fresh tears come out again.

_"We hold our ground and go through it." _

Her mother's words echoed in her mind. She always took her mother's advice to heart. Now she was going to do it again. Being on this world has been a trial. She knew no one, save for Selene and Sa'vra. But she has a best friend/roommate who cares for her. There was an old man at that diner that would sit across from her on her break and would talk to her about how lovely the day was despite the looks from the other people would give him as he spoke with her. She always gave him a five-dollar bill so that he could have something to eat before she left him. And…dare she think it, she had a good job where the people are friendly and it was like a big family. Even her moody boss was part of that. She put back the picture onto the bedside table and she got up for her daily stretching.

After the stretches, she went into the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. She could barely recognize herself. Tearstained make-up was rubbed all over her face. She could still faintly smell the smoke on herself from the burning house last night, and her hair was a tangled mess. It wasn't until she noticed the pain as she balled her hands into fists. She looked at her bandaged hands and lifted them up to eye level. If her mother were here…She laughed a little. Her mother would've scolded her first about running into a burning building, then congratulate her for saving a little girls life. Silvia took off the bandages and saw the burns. They weren't too bad. But she would have to have Maddie re-bandage them. In the shower, she was thinking about her memories. Everything that was hurled at her family were trials that they knew that they could handle. Divorce. Villains. Puberty. Dating. Break-ups. Fighting with fellow superheroes. Everything went through well. Everyone was happy in the end.

Ending her shower and getting out at super speed, she put on her clothes, air-dried her hair, put on flat work shoes, pulled out a new lab coat, she was ready to go.

"Maddie!" She shouted as she ran into the kitchen.

Maddie was already dressed for the day and was making omlettes and hash browns.

"Can you bandage my hands today? I need to get going." Silvia said as she sat by the isle counter.

"Yeash, what's got you all happy? Yesterday you were a wreck." Maddie said as she piled the food onto a plate then placed it in front of Silvia.

"Well…I've decided that I've brooded and whined long enough. I can't keep up being pessimistic. So from now on, I'm going to be happy." Silvia smiled brightly.

Maddie looked at Silvia with a surprised look.

"Well, good for you! Finally you can actually smile like you mean it." Maddie said as she tied the bandage.

Then she gasped.

"That means you are going to be dating guys right?" She smiled.

"Don't push it. But you are right…I can't just think about the past and what would have happened…Braxton wouldn't want me to be sad…and neither would my family." Silvia said as she started eating the food in front of her.

She looked at the clock and pushed Maddie to finish up the bandaging.

"See you later, Maddie. Wish me luck!" She shouted at her friend.

She took off like a shot and ran to her work.

Maybe…just maybe things are looking up for her.

* * *

Wally West was walking alongside his Uncle Barry to the Police Department. Last night was a complete bummer. As the handsome speedster, The Flash, He had to take care of Mirror Master before he ran to the other side of town to take care of a burning house. When he wasn't expecting, was his assistant crashing out the second story window and jumping off of it. Let's backtrack a little bit. When he arrived on the scene. The little girl was just barely out of the house running straight for her mother's arms. An officer went up to him telling him that a woman was still in there. Flash attempted to try and run into the house to find the woman, but the debris from the fire was blocking his way. He had no way to get into the house. When he heard the crash of a breaking window, he backed up and saw the platinum blond haired woman crawl out and slip off the roof. He was ready to catch her, should she fall, but that didn't happen. She got back onto the roof and took off down the length of it and jumped. It surprised him that she would do that.

She had landed wrong and fell to the ground. That corner of the roof that she jumped off of broke off. It would have fallen on her if it weren't for him saving her. He noticed that she was shaking violently against him with wide shocked eyes. It was about five minutes of him trying to make her snap out of her shock before she looked up at him with wide steel eyes.

Now, when Wally first met his 'assistant', the first thought that went through his head was, _'This cute girl is my assistant?'_

It threw him off. The other so-called 'assistants', either male or female, they always asked questions every time they would do something. What really made him frustrated was the sentence, 'How do I do this again?'. Wally was a competitive and a helpful guy, but when he had to explain a process of how to tell which drug color is cocaine or marijuana, he blew up. He didn't usually have that short of a fuse…he just didn't like incompetent 'assistants'. Silvia Quick on the other hand, she knew how to work the system.

He didn't like playing the grumpy boss, but he wanted to because he could tell that she was a good worker and she manage to organized the room into it's proper glory when Barry was working there. And when she thought he wasn't looking, she would do something behind his back to figure out which case is a homicide, hit-and-run, suicide, etc. She was defiantly a smart woman. When she spoke to him last night about her working on an equal level. He was pretty ecstatic about it. A partnership was better than having an assistant. But the was one thing that bugged him…

"And she just blew me off…I don't get it, Barry." He frowned.

His uncle Barry, better known as the previous Flash, laughed.

"What did you do then? Offer her a ride home with you?" He laughed.

"Yeah." Wally said looking at Barry with a confused look.

"That explains everything." Barry chuckled.

"What? I thought chicks dig that." Wally whined.

"Wally, when I was the Flash, Iris would have had a chopping block ready for me if I was with any other girl. You on the other hand, when you were Kid Flash…" Barry started.

"Whoa, I was just a kid…besides, she disappeared before I could catch up to her. I'm not really expecting her to be here today." He said guiltily.

"Are you sure about that, Wally? Because I see her running down the street right now." Barry said as the two men stopped at the front steps.

"What?" Wally asked as he turned around.

He saw the platinum haired woman running down the street as if the devil himself was on her heels. What happened next amazed him. Two men were trying to get a sheet of glass to a building and Silvia wasn't slowing down. She hopped onto a bench and somersaulted over the sheet of glass, amazing some of the local kids, and kept on running when she hit the ground. Then there were two men were trying to get a large dresser out of a shop. He thought she wasn't going to make it. But she slid underneath the dresser, sliding back onto her feet and kept running.

"Whoa." Wally said amazed.

She barely got to the steps of the station before tripping and crashing to the ground. Wally rushed to her side instantaneously.

"Hey Quick! You okay?" He asked as he kneeled by her. She looked up sharply and she gave a nervous laugh.

"I haven't ran like that since I was in high school." She said as she got up.

"Quick! Where did you learn how to maneuver like that?" Barry said as he walked up to her.

"I was in gymnastics in collage…and I did track and field in school." She said smiling widely.

The local kids ran up to her and exclaimed on how cool she was and how fast she was running.

"You were totally slamming, girl!"

"The way you jumped and cleared the air!"

"That was amazing!" "You were faster than The Flash!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down kids, I ran because I was going to be late for work, and faster than the Flash? Please. Listen up kids, eat your vegetables and do sports, you can probably do things like that." Silvia said to the kids.

"Man! I wanna do something like dat!"

"No way, _I'm _the one who's going to be like her."

The kids argued about who would bee the best runner or jumper as they took off down the street.

"Well…that was impressive." Wally said as Silvia turned to him.

"Yeah…well…Oh gosh I'm late!" She said as realization flicked across her face.

She took off and went inside to clock in. Barry chuckled at her antics.

"I wonder when she's going to realize that she's thirty minutes early." He smiled.

"Yeah…you saw her bandaged hands right?" He asked.

"I did…but she's here anyways. Be nice to her, Wally." Barry said as he walked inside.

Wally looked down for a moment. That woman saved a little girl and went through a burning house to do so. So in other words…Wally was going to have fun with his new 'Partner'. He hoped that she would feel the same.

* * *

He entered the forensics room and he saw Silvia at a table writing on something. He silently walked up to her and she was writing paperwork for a new case.

"So…what happened to your hands?" He asked awkwardly.

_"Smooth Wally. Really smooth." _He chastised himself.

"What? Oh…I…burned my hands on a stove." She lied.

Wally frowned. He knew the truth…but why would she not tell it?

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She looked at him and tried to glare at him…then she quickly realized that he was not going to give up. She sighed.

"I…ran into a burning home to save a girl last night. I burned my hands in the process." She said as she looked down in shame.

"Wow…so you are a hero." He smiled.

Silvia scoffed and looked at Wally like she didn't believe him.

"Yeah, I'm a real hero alright. Heroes don't get injuries." She said as she returned to her work.

"Hey…you saved a little girl. And I think that you're a hero." He smiled.

Silvia shook her head and looked at him with a confused look.

"Look, you wouldn't talk to me for the past seven months, West…and now you are? What's your game?" She asked.

"What wrong with being social?" He said.

She rolled her eyes and finished the paperwork.

"I'm going to toxicology to get an evidence scan on a potential drug overdose. See you later." She said before she walked out.

He grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked back at him.

"Look, I know we got off of the wrong foot, and I'm sorry for being pushy and everything." He paused at the reaction on her face. She was listening.

"So I'm asking as a partner…can we start over?" He asked gently as she let go on her arm.

What was interesting to him, was the facial expressions that flitted over her face. There were expressions of confusion, shock, and a little bit of relief. Silence went between the two. Then…

"Okay…partner." She smiled as she held out a hand for a shake. He took it eagerly and shook it.

This was going to be a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Freaking...DAYS man! It was a long rough chapter but i DID it! It was interesting to see how Silvia would interact with characters like Wally/Flash as well as Barry. But i think it worked took me quite a while and i had to rack my brain to make it work. With her past, yes, tragedy happens but the strong willed can push through it! Now onto the _**Shout-Outs!:**_

_**Cajun Strong Man 2: **_Yes, it does seem like Selene and Bruce are getting chummy, but trust me, they are doing it more out of caution. But at least both can get along nicely. As for the merger...wait and see. As for it being after _**Starcrossed,**_ yes. It is. About a year later actually.

_**Tattle-tail-Secret09: **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Silvia! I put a lot of work in for her and i hope it was up to the readers expectations! :D

_**Bat's Girl: **_Sa'vra will be coming up soon hopefully! I honestly don't know how i will pull her off but i know i will! And i hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think Silvia really came out in this! Thank you for the kind words!

And we are done with the _**Shout-Outs!**_ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because i did! She was fun to create and i hope that she impressed you guys. The Next chapter won't be out for a while but get ready for the Martian duo! Here's a hint: Sa'vra will be tracking down a criminal from the second chapter and will be put in a hard sport of trouble. That and she is starting to be comfortable and maybe even close around a certain man that came from the Sister Station of Middletown, but things just have a tendency for the martian priestess to turn her luck down for the count. I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter, then things will get rolling! :D Remember! _**REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM MY READERS! OPINIONS AND CRITIQUES ARE WELCOME!**_

_**QUESTION TIME!: **_1) What is your Favorite _**Justice League **_or _**Justice League Unlimited **_episode? 2) What do you expect for Sa'vra's chapter?

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
